


Release is a War Fought From the Inside

by jejejeddii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Suicide, Titanfall AU, Torture, Weird POVs, akaashi a sassy mf, making myself cry ever since the first chapter, maybe happy endings>:), probably gonna be 100k+, spare some patience im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejejeddii/pseuds/jejejeddii
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS -- When the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (The IMC) launch their mission to take over the Fukurodani and Inarizaki planetary systems, collectively known as the "Frontier" an army of rebels come together -- known as the "Militia" -- in order to save the freedom and sovereignty of the Frontier from the Imperialistic claws of the IMC. Akaashi Keiji finds himself as a militia soldier, in an unexpected situation in which he holds entirely too much responsibility. Osamu Miya - a member of a mercenary group, finds himself on a mission that could help him save the Frontier. When their worlds collide, they must work together to halt the progress of the IMC and bring peace to the Frontier and its many inhabitants, with the help of each other and their respective "company". The IMC's greed and disregard for the environment and the Frontier's inhabitants must be halted before it's too late.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a fanfiction lets see how this goes 😎
> 
> updates might be weekly or biweekly i don't really have a schedule but school is keeping me busy (APs and Honors and all that). I have all the chapters planned out tho so expect this fic to be completed hopefully before the end of the year.
> 
> Also I'm not creative w names which is why i decided to use Greek mythological names, but then I also got a bright idea if I named things based off of mythological figures that represent their roles in the story, and thats how we arrived here. whatever this is called LMAO okay toodles
> 
> All the tags at the top are what will have happened by the time the story ends (if ur here for the bkak it doesn't happen for a while)
> 
> FIC IS ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE i really need to change some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u have any tips feel free to comment a ha ha ha ha ha
> 
> this prologue is literally just me explaining all the vocab that comes with this Universe LMAO

_A reflection of his TV is blanketed across his small eyes. Elaborate colors and large explosions decorate the screen from which he watches upon._

_The voice of a man echoes off the screen, a sliver of determination and wit laced in his words, and walks into the frame. He looks to be in his Early 20s, not older than 22, and seems to be about 5'11. His spiky brown hair is laid upon a tan head, and his body is wound up in military gear._

_"W- wow", the boy stuttered._

_The camera pans out to a group of soldiers who look like him, all saluting towards the man. He takes off his helmet, and says in a loud voice, "The IMC have remained too long stealing our resources and killing us, pillaging our cities, and ruthlessly killing our people!"_

_The video cuts to a scene in an city that has definitely seen better days. Wails and cries of the stricken fill the air like the fire and smoke that rises up from corpses of dead buildings, and its as if the boy were living in this reality. A mother screams out for her son, who lay limp in a pile of rubble from a destroyed residential facility. Her cries of agony reverberate along the walls of the room that the boy finds himself in. He feels the intensity of the fire, it's crackling intensity as if it had crawled straight from the depths of hell. He feels the shock waves of every explosion of a bomb vibrate through his bones, feeling upon him like wind. Except this wind is not one that invokes calm, but rather a storm of debilitating force, a typhoon of destruction - harrowing - a maelstrom of howls from an angry sky, a wind that doesn't hesitate to tear up everything it touches._

_The boy feels himself trembling. He has all the reason to turn off the TV and do something else, but as he watches more, he finds himself leaning closer and closer to the TV screen; strangely engrossed by what he sees._

_The video then cuts again, a huge robot pushing through enemies and saving kids who's homes have burnt down or gotten destroyed in the hell that was just through the TV screen. Triumphant music blares in the background, every crescendo and every harmony of the song - painting a picture that embodied strength but also showed an underside of vulnerability and terror._

_The voice rings out again, "With our new homegrown titan, pilot, and military technology, the Militia will take pride in defending the inhabitants of the Frontier. Join the Militia, and take a stand against the Imperialist IMC! Commander Daichi Sawamura -- out!"_

_The propaganda video suddenly stops, a black screen in its wake. The music coming to a sudden halt. The boy sees his reflection in the darkness, gunmetal blue eyes meeting those of his non-existent twin plastered on the TV, black curly hair capped on his head. He takes a deep breath, trying to recollect what he just saw. He then jumps up and screams out to his sound system,_

_"Alicia! Pull up Militia Military Technology!" and receives a monotone "Alright." from his sound system._

_The boys computer then pops up with results of "Militia Technology" and sections that read "Pilot", "Titan", and "Infantry"_

_He first clicks on the "Pilot" section and reads through it._

_"A pilot is one of the top fighters in a military's arsenal." he read. "Pilots are among the best of the best, having gone through rigorous training, and have access to abilities that infantrymen aren't able to use (hovering, wallrunning, double jumping, etc.). They are also able to call down their own "Titan" (see page "Titan" for more)." He ignores that part, opting to read more about the Pilot. "When becoming a pilot, the trainee has the decision to choose between 6 abilities._

_The first ability is known as the Grapple Hook, which allows the Pilot to sling out a rope that will pull him in that general direction."_

_He begins to get restless at the idea of swinging through landscapes as if they were jungles, launching himself off of platforms and flying through the air, albeit between rocks, trees, or skyscrapers._

_"The second is the Pulse Blade, which can be used as a weapon and a surveillance tool, in which it can be thrown as a knife and also lets out momentary pulses that detect enemies for a short period once activated."_

_The boy began to fantasize about being able to see people without them seeing him. He quickly pushes the thought of his mind. "Isn't that a bit perverted?" he thought to himself, before continuing._

_"The third is known as the Phase Shift, in which a pilot can momentarily enter the Phase dimension and avoid contact with physical objects in this world. If the pilot phases into a pilot or soldier, the pilot or soldier will die."_

_He began to get even more excited. How cool would he sound if he got to brag about going to different dimensions? Sure it was only for a few seconds, but he didn't have to tell everyone that detail._

_"The fourth is called the Stimulus, in which a Pilot will be boosted with a drug that increases speed and health regeneration significantly for a short time."_

_He imagined himself almost dead, down to his knees. He then takes out a syringe with iridescent green liquid, which he injects into his arm. His body jolts, and suddenly, he's running and jumping vast distances and zooming past enemies. He buzzed at that._

_"Finally, the last is known as the Holo Pilot, in which a Pilot can distribute holographic clones of oneself. They will travel straight in the direction they're pointed to, fooling even the best of enemies."_

_The boy was practically jumping out of his seat at this point. The thought of tricking tons of people with clones of himself that weren't even real was hilarious to him, and he giggled excitedly before moving on to the next section._

_He then scrolls back to the section that said "(see page "Titan" for more)" and clicks on the link, taking him to a page named "Titans of the Militia" . He reads through the general description that says_

_"Titans are large robotic machines that can carry specific weapons and tools, and are controlled by pilots (see page "Pilot" for more). They each have a specific "core" ability that yield great power. There are six types of Titans._

_The first type is known as the 'Ion'. This a moderate-size titan that is equipped with laser technology, and who's core is the 'Laser Core' in which it will emit a large red beam from its chassis that essentially melts anything it touches."_

_"Woah... huge laser?", he said, with a glint of awe in his tone._

_"The second Titan type is known as the "Scorch", a heavyweight titan that holds unique fire-wielding abilities centered around the substance 'thermite'; It's core being called the 'Flame Core', in which it will slam the ground a release a damaging wave of thermite that sets the ground ablaze for a short time."_

_"This one can use fire!" he said to no one in particular, but with even more glee._

_"The third titan type is the 'Northstar' , who is more specialized in long range combat and has the uncharacteristic ability to fly/hover, and uses this skill in it's 'Flight Core' in which the titan will ascend for a period of time and dispense volleys of rockets at the target."_

_"This one can fly AND it gets to stay away from others? This one might be my favorite!" , he says while chuckling to himself. The boy was never one of the popular kids, and he almost always opted to stay away from others if he were able to, going to libraries to read about owls in his free time rather than playing with the other kids. It was like this 'Northstar' titan was made specifically for him._

_Having found his favorite titan, he skims past the rest of the different types._

_"The fourth titan type is the 'Ronin', a lightweight who specializes in close-quarters combat and wields a sword, and is the only titan with the ability to enter the Phase Dimension. The Ronin's core is the sword core, in which it's speed is significantly increased and sword/sword-related damage is increased heavily."_

_"The fifth titan type is known as the 'Tone', moderate size titan that excels in mid-range combat. It specializes in using rockets, having to shoot it's target three times in order for rockets to lock on, and also is capable of deploying a particle shield it can shoot through. The Tone's core is the 'Salvo Core' in which it fires a salvo of rockets that can be guided based on where the titan looks."_

_"The final titan model is the 'Legion', a heavyweight titan equipped with a Gatling gun and can switch between long and short range modes. The gun is able to periodically fire extra-powerful rounds. It's core is the 'Smart Core' which makes sure that it's gun will lock on to all targets and the bullets will simultaneously hit multiple target. with 100% accuracy."_

_He continues to read about other general titan information, such as how Titans are called down from transport vessels and fall from the sky. Pilots can also opt for titans with 'nuclear ejection' which means that when close to destroyed, the Titan will explode with the power of mini-nuclear weapon and ejects the pilot in order to guarantee safety, usually 50 meters into the air."_

_His lip quivers at the thought of being launched so high up. "No pilot can survive a 50 meter drop... right? That's wayyyyy too high..." he mumbled, drawing out the "-ay"._

_The boy then redirects himself to the section known as "Infantry" where he finds a collection of other military units, including "grunts", "specters", "stalkers", and "reapers"._

_He reads about grunts, the article saying "Grunts are the most basic infantry. They are basic soldiers that are trained in droves. As grunts get better, they have the opportunity to move up in ranks and become pilots if they survive long enough."_

_"Specters are essentially the same as grunts, except they're robotic. A large difference between the two is that specters can be hacked with the right tools and turned against it's allies"_

_"Stalkers are more tenacious and deadly versions of Specters, and have the capability to explode when destroyed."_

_"Reapers are semi-titan sized robots, generally 40% of a titan's height. They have strong jumping power and can fire blasts of energy at anything it perceives as threats."_

" _Any form of infantry (including pilot) can carry anti-titan weapons that can cause destructive damage to titans."_

_The boy looked up from his computer and with tired eyes, he asked his sound system a question. He was supposed to say "Alicia, what age do I have to be to join the militia?" but before he was able to finish his sentence, the power in his house cut out completely and his room began to shake as the sounds of distant explosions tore at the foundations of his home. He fell, and heard the troubled yelps of his parents and panicked footsteps._

_A harsh and deafening gale blew threw the jagged edges of his now shattered windows, and after drifting in and out of consciousness, the boy's world went dark._


	2. A Light Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment I looked into those jaded eyes of yours
> 
> You broke down all of those walls
> 
> You taught me how to live, how to love
> 
> You saved my life
> 
> You saved me from my demons and you gave me all of yourself
> 
> I couldn't give you the same, I understand that
> 
> But just know that no matter where I am
> 
> Or wherever I end up,
> 
> I want to see you again
> 
> I will see you again.

Akaashi jolts up from his bed and immediately hit his head on the top bunk and winces. His roommate's groan meets his ears but that's the least of his concerns. Nightmares are still fresh in his mind. Screams and panicked cries, the usual for him. He proceeds to check the date on his wall - 8 November, 8127. The concept of using this _C_ _ore-System-Earth-Calendar_ method of timekeeping was always weird to him. Why are they counting the days and months as if they weren't thousands of light years from the planet that this calendar was meant for? He scoffed at the thought and decided to check what was written under this supposed _"November eighth eighty one twenty seven"_. He squinted heavily, still unable to read what's scrawled under the date. He groans and reaches for his glasses. _Stupid eyes,_ he thought. Fitting them on to his face, his world becomes clear and he mumbles out what's written under.

"Pilot training with..." he squints harder, "Oi... kawa-san and Iwai... zumi-san". He continues to move his eyes along, which land on a line of text that reads "8:30 AM". He tilts his head and gears start to turn in his head. He jolts his head towards the clock on his bedstand. 

"8:25? SHIT!" he whisper-yells as he scrambles out of his sheets. He wouldn't have usually been worried, knowing that Iwaizumi and Oikawa always had a soft spot for him. It was like he was a little brother to them, or maybe even a son that they never had. It's been lately different however. Akaashi's attention turns to another date, November 9, 8127. Scribbled in big fat letters underneath the date was "Planet Hyperion Mission". Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn't told him much about it, opting to just brush it off and say that it wasn't important. Akaashi now 20 years old and at least emotionally competent could tell that it was a big lie. He hadn't seen them act the way they've been acting, and his better judgement told him that it was probably because of the mission.

He rushes to do everything of his morning routine within less than two minutes. Two minutes to get ready and another three to get to the training pods, Akaashi thought to himself. He brushes his teeth in record time, and sloppily pours his mouth wash and sloshing it over the edge. He dilutes it with water quick, downing the minty concoction as if he was on a bar back in his hometown during happy hour. While he's gargling, he splashes water on his face and attempts to rub out his eye boogers. He chokes a little on his mouthwash and proceeds to spit out the entire thing with a gag and an audible "BLEGH". He eyes his various skin care products. He was a man of good self care but he knew that he had to skip out, no matter how much it pained him. 

He then dashed over to his drawers and pulled out his training clothes. He practically fell out of his rest clothes and quickly shrugged on the pants and tank top that was definitive of training. He looks over at the time again. 

"8:27... Okay I'm still on track..." and as he says it, the 7 flicks into an 8 and Akaashi releases a vulgar stream of words. He contemplated washing his mouth out with soap later and rushes to put on his shoes and is quick out of the room, his roommate again groaning after hearing all the commotion that Akaashi caused. 

His footsteps are heavy as he desperately clunks his way over to where the training pods are located. He skids into the room, shoes squeaking against the floor. Two pairs of eyes flip up to meet him, and in all their might and glory, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru are standing in front of him. 

"Ahhh I never thought our little prodigy would show up today. How unfortunate that would've been, huh Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa queried with an almost seductive side eye towards Iwaizumi, who simply scoffed with a small smile. "How are you, Aka-chan?"

Akaashi flinched at the nickname. Even if he had known Oikawa for a while, the way "Aka-Chan" rolled off his tongue felt wrong. He decides to ignore most times and this isn't an exception. He moves on and answers his question.

"Had a late night last night, Oikawa-San." Oikawa turned his head, prompting Akaashi to continue. "If it weren't for those nightmares though, I would've been even more late. Luuuckyy me." Oikawa giggled at that and earned a snicker from Iwaizumi. Akaashi's humor was always dry and deadpanned, but somehow caught Iwaizumi's interest weirdly enough.

"Funny while being serious as always, hm Aka-Chan." Oikawa smirked. "Anyways, we should probably get into the training today huh? Iwa-channnn my love, my baby, my everything, what shall we be doing today hmmm?" he said with a whiny tone.

"Ugh shut up Dooru." spat Iwaizumi, who sported a raging blush on his face from Oikawa's sudden onslaught of words of affection and a small "meannnn Iwa-chan" coming from Oikawa. "Anyways what we're doing today is the basic stuff. Some movement in the pilot gear and we also plan on getting you into a titan for the first time." Iwaizumi said with a hint of enthusiasm. 

Akaashi beamed, although not one to show many emotions. He enters the training pod and shuts the hatch with a satisfying click. He reaches over and presses the power button placed to his left, and green lasers shoot out and envelop his body, scanning him up and down. The environment around him begins to change as well. The dark, claustrophobic, and clammy confines of the training pod begin to shift. He's now fitted with proper pilot gear. Streams of light and the distinctive light pink of cherry blossoms begin to manifest into existence. Once the transfer is complete, Akaashi finds himself in a lush green vineyard peppered with cherry blossom trees. 

A light, cool rush of wind sifts its way through the blades of grass and ruffles Akaashi's hair. He is in complete awe. He's been transferred to this location many times before, but it never got old to him. It was the epitome of beauty, serenity, and tranquility. He exhaled lightly and soaked in the chill of the wind. A voice then rings out.

"I don't think I ever told you what this place is, Akaashi." Iwaizumi ponders as his and Oikawa's holographic clones materialize into the simulation, their real bodies probably also in their own training pods. "This is my home planet, Eos. It's in the system that we're in right now." He has a glint of nostalgia corded into his voice, as if he were really back on his home planet. Probably reminiscing about running through the grass and picking petals off of soft pink sakura blossoms.

Akaashi takes it upon himself to start his training while Oikawa and Iwaizumi ramble about Eos and the Militia. He sprints along the concrete path on the floor, and notices that the path stops for a while and then resumes again. Akaashi also takes notice of the vertical wall that bridges the gap between the two segments of bath. He jumps on to the wall, and uses the miniature jet packs on his back in order to help propel him and run along the straight slope of the wall.

"This is what we fight for, Aka-Chan. The children who frolic through these fields and families who thrive within these lands. We fight to preserve the beauty of the land and the safety of the people." Oikawa says indignantly. "This is what the Militia represents" 

Akaashi listens intently, still focusing on keeping his feet against the wall. He leaps off the wall, and his heart drops seeing that he jumped a bit too early and won't make it to the other side. He only panics for a split-second, but then remembers the things that pilots do. Activating his jet pack yet again, he does a second jump in mid-air and lands softly against the now horizontal path. He lets out a light exhale, immediately followed by Oikawa's laughter.

"Wow you were as good as dead if you thought it through any longer. Can't be forgetting the basic pilot abilities now, can we?" Akaashi can just sense the shit-eating grin plastered on Oikawa's face and he scowls at the thought.

"Oh okay thanks for the tip. I will not be double jumping the next time." Akaashi deadpanned.

"Aka-Channn please don't joke about that." Oikawa's voice sounded like if he was a dog that got his tail stepped on. Iwaizumi giggled in a mix seeing the sudden change in Oikawa's expression and Akaashi's 'joke'.

Akaashi is still sprinting along the path and then sees that it is blocked by a rock formation, with a clearing at the bottom just tall enough for a human to slip through. He approaches the rock formation, and slides against the ground. Using a mix of his jet pack boost and momentum, Akaashi slides underneath the rock formation effortlessly, and then jumps up to a higher platform

"Aww Iwa-Chan! Look at how Aka-Chan slid under the rock and jumped back up. He's learning so fast!" He swipes a fake tear from under his eye and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the sight.

"Alright Akaashi. That's the warm-up part done. This part is where the real training happens." Iwaizumi gestures over to a rack of guns that overlooks an array of targets. "That over there, is the shooting range." He then turns his head over his shoulder with a thumb out pointing behind him. "That right there. That's what us pilots like to call the gauntlet. It's basically just an obstacle course that tests out pilot ability. All the militia pilots like to compete and see who gets the best running time." He then points at what looks like a holographic scoreboard. Akaashi reads it over.

\-- **Gauntlet Leaderboard: Top Pilots--**

**1\. Daichi Sawamura - 00:25.17s**

**2\. Sugawara Koushi - 00:28.76s**

**3\. Alisa Haiba - 00:31.67s**

**4\. Suzumeda Kaori - 00:32.81s**

**5\. Oikawa Tooru - 00:33.17s**

**6\. Iwaizumi Hajime - 00:34.12s**

**7\. Hirugami Sachiro - 00:35.16s**

**8\. Kuroo Tetsuro - 00:36.45s**

**9\. Kageyama Tobio - 00:37.33s**

**10\. Hinata Shoyo - 00:37.34s**

Akaashi eyed the gauntlet leaderboard from the top down. He always heard that average scores on the gauntlet were always in the 50 seconds range. He was amazed at how fast these pilots could move, specifically looking at the 30 second marks that his mentors had made. How cool it would be to be considered one of the top ten fastest and most skilled pilots. 

Akaashi turned around, instead looking towards the firing range. He checked the huge array of weapons. Some looked like normal assault rifles and others looked... completely unorthodox. They instilled a unique fear in him. Why did those guns look so odd? Were the Militia sure that these weapons actually worked and wouldn't implode in on themselves. 

"If Aka-Chan is taking the firing range then I call the gauntlet!" screamed Oikawa, with the fervor of a child who had entered a candy shop. He skipped off into the obstacle course. It looked quite weird to Akaashi, seeing a mentor of his in full pilot gear skipping like a kid. Oikawa was almost too childish to be an actual adult. Was he even a real person? How does Iwaizumi-san put up with it every day? How did Iwaizumi-san even fall in love with him?

"Oi Akaashi, I know what you're thinking... I don't know why I fell in love with him... it sort of just..." Iwaizumi paused, "happened? For lack of better word." Akaashi was scared at how Iwaizumi could basically read his thoughts. He really needed to find friends who weren't his roommate or mentors. 

Akaashi still recalls the way Oikawa and Iwaizumi fell in love. He's gotten drunk enough with Oikawa many times and each time Oikawa doesn't fail to talk about his faithful meeting with his 'Iwa-Chan', no matter how many times he's told it. 

_Oikawa found himself living on the streets of Tokyo. He was starving, scared... panicked._

_He was living on scraps, begging people on the street. It was almost painful just how terrible his situation looked._

_It was as if he could die any second, any hour._

_He was gaunt, sickly pale, his voice scratchy._

_Oh how he hated living in the core systems. The Frontier sounded so, so much better for him._

_He was abandoned, alone, no one to go back to. No one to love him._

_He was thinking of just jumping off a bridge or something like that._

_He was tired. Tired of begging, living a life without love and the company of another._

_He made his way to the nearest bridge he could walk to._

_He was too starved, hungry, and weak. He couldn't live like this._

_People stared at him with blatant disgust and hate. He didn't deserve to be alive. He was worthless._

_He wanted it all to stop._

_The torturous grumble of a stomach that was far too neglected._

_The stares of hate from a people that held the power to subdue gods._

_The weak heartbeat of a boy who was nearing the end of his rope._

_He was told as a child that life was worth living,_

_But of what worth is a life if it belongs to someone who doesn't deserve it?_

_What worth does a life hold if it's relegated to suffering?_

_He was going to jump and accept the sweet embrace of release, but a panicked voice stopped him_

_"DON"T!"_

_He whipped his head back, seeing a boy with tan skin and spiky hair._

_"Why does it matter to you?" mumbled the brown-haired boy_

_"I know you don't even know me, but please."_

_Oikawa looked into the eyes of this mysterious boy. Worry, pity, but most notably..._

_He saw a glint of hope in those jade green orbs._

_Oikawa was under the spell of his eyes. He stared into them with solemnity_

_He felt himself get pulled down by this new presence in his life._

_No one who walked by would've spared him an extra glance_

_But this little spiky haired boy gave all his attention, made an effort_

_He was pulled into a close embrace_

_He couldn't comprehend what was happening._

_Had someone just willingly helped him? No one in Tokyo would help him?_

_Was this boy weird? How did Oikawa deserve any of this?_

_He couldn't even sense the tears rolling down his face._

_He couldn't see through the blur of water in his eyes._

_He couldn't hear anything besides the static that crackled threateningly in his mind._

_He couldn't taste anything other than iron, metal._

_But he could feel._

_He felt the warm embrace of someone who cared._

_A strong pair of arms entangle with his frail body._

_He felt wanted, loved._

_Time went by. Iwaizumi - Oikawa had learned (Iwa-Chan for short) was his name_

_He shared his dreams with Oikawa_

_Wanting to leave the materialistic reality of the Core Systems_

_Flee._

_Escape._

_Dissociate._

_He wanted to go to the Frontier. He wanted to live a life that he deserved._

_Iwaizumi taught him what it meant to live a life worthy of living_

_He taught Oikawa the art of finding meaning_

_Oikawa eventually found himself being trained as a pilot_

_He and Iwaizumi had finally followed through with their dreams_

_They fled to their Safe Haven. They could make a home for themselves._

_The militia gave them meaning. They would die protecting their Safe Haven_

_When they were being certified as pilots_

_He interlocked his hands with Iwaizumi, who grasped back tighter_

_Oikawa asked himself the question again,_

_"What worth does a life hold if it is relegated to suffering?"_

_The answer he found through Iwaizuni_

_No life is condemned to misery_

_No life is naturally tied to live terribly_

_A life will always hold worth because even if it seems to only know despair_

_No life was ever destined to fail_

_"I love you, Hajime"_

"But now that Tooru is out doing the course, I want to ask you a favor." Iwaizumi's face went red. Akaashi tilted his head and ushered Iwaizumi to continue. "I'm planning on proposing to Oikawa once our mission on Hyperion is over." He shied away from Akaashi's piercing and surprised eyes.

"How can I help?"

'Well... I want to make sure that Tooru has the best, so I want you to help set up the spot where I plan to propose to him." Iwaizumi pauses, swallowing nervously. "There's this vineyard on Eos. It was the place where we went to when we fled the Core Systems." He began to shake slightly. "I want to propose to him there. Hang up lights and put up decorations ya'know? Could you help me with that? You're the only one that I can trust with this. You're like a brother I never had." He walked over to ruffle Akaashi's hair, who had just let it happen. He had never seen Iwaizumi so vulnerable in the time they've known each other.

"Of course, Iwaizumi-San"

"Do you think he's gonna say yes?"

"No doubt in my mind. Not sarcastic."

"YAHOO! IWA-CHAN, AKA-CHAN!" Oikawa blared with a surprising volume, and Akaashi and Iwaizumi hurriedly run over. "Guess who just surpassed Suzu-Chan's score" he exclaimed with a smug face. Akaashi could smack it off if he wanted to, but he was honestly too stunned to even react. An almost sub-30 second gauntlet... amazing.

"Alright I should probably go try it now" suggested Akaashi. "I wanna get myself started earlier so I can beat Oikawa-san quicker." he said with a smirk and side eye to Oikawa, who simply scoffed.

"Good luck with that."

Akaashi picks out his weapon. He remembers it being called the EPG. The abbreviations he doesn't understand, but what he did know was that it shot out balls of energy that exploded on impact. That was all he needed to know before picking it up with effervescence.

He starts the gauntlet, sprinting up to a wall. He begins to run along the wall like he is taught, digging his feet into the incline and moving smoothly along it. He sees a group of dummies that are supposed to simulate enemy infantries. Akaashi licks his lips, aiming his weapon down at the cluster. He pulls the trigger, and a quick moving, blue ball of pure energy hurdles itself at the ground in the middle of the group. The projectile makes contact with the concrete, which gets essentially obliterated as the blue ball explodes, sending an array of shrapnel and waves of energy in all directions and destroying all the dummies. 

Akaashi then notices that he has to go under a wall in order to reach the next point, and as he jumps down from the wall he's running on, he tries to slide underneath the next wall. He does it successfully. He sees another group of dummies, and instead of using his weapon, he delves into his field bag in order to grab a grenade. Latching his teeth on to the pin, he pulls it off. The pin clinks against the ground and the ignition in the grenade is activated. 

5 seconds.

4.

3.

2.

1\. 

He releases the grenade down towards the group of dummies. As he flies over them, the grenade falls and right when it is about to make contact with the floor, it blasts open and releases a plume of smoke, and bits and chunks of the grenade fly in all directions. It would've absolutely decimated and killed real infantry with no issue, but Akaashi was still sad he had to settle with throwing grenades at just training dummies.

He reaches the end of the gauntlet and is immediately transported back to the leaderboard. Disoriented by the transportation, he takes a scan of the leaderboard and looks for his placement. 

\-- **Gauntlet Leaderboard: Top Pilots--**

**1\. Daichi Sawamura - 00:25.17s**

**2\. Sugawara Koushi - 00:28.76s**

**3\. Alisa Haiba - 00:31.67s**

**4\. Suzumeda Kaori - 00:32.81s**

**5\. Oikawa Tooru - 00:33.17s**

**6\. Iwaizumi Hajime - 00:34.12s**

**7\. Hirugami Sachiro - 00:35.16s**

**8\. Test Pilot - 00:35.20 (NEW)**

**9\. Kuroo Tetsuro - 00:36.45s**

**10\. Kageyama Tobio - 00:37.33s**

**11\. Hinata Shoyo - 00:37.34s**

"Oooohhh, Hajime... look at our little boy growing up and outranking some of our top pilots." Oikawa said pridefully. "He almost beat Sacchan's score!" Akaashi was completely shocked hearing how Oikawa's nickname for this "Sachirou" figure. He had a theory that Oikawa could make a nickname for just about every single person in existence, and he has yet to be proven wrong.

"Yeahhh, not bad kid." Even Iwaizumi sounded proud. Akaashi was secretly brimming with excitement at this point. How could he rank in the top ten pilots within the whole entire Militia? He would definitely have to brag to his roommate later.

"Thank you, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san. I probably wouldn't have gotten this good if I hadn't had mentors like you." The truth was however, they were much more than just mentors. They were like family to Akaashi. He could still recall when he first met the two.

_Akaashi, 19 almost 20, stood awkwardly and anxiously in a crowd of men and women._

_It was awfully cramped and Akaashi was concerned._

_Was this really the Militia? It feels too hard to believe._

_Maybe they just advertised themselves to be good... this isn't as awesome as they made it out to be_

_His thought train was halted by a voice_

_Something that was the epitome of Ego and Narcissism_

_"Why hello there, my dear recruits"_

_"I heard you all wanted to join the militia."_

_Well duh, that's why we're here, thought Akaashi_

_"Very well, then, be prepared to DIE"_

_His voice turned dark, sinister almost. As if a demon had possessed his vocal chords._

_Shudders ran through Akaashi's body_

_Why the hell would he say that?_

_Akaashi's scowl grew even deeper and deeper_

_The man who came behind Oikawa smacked him on the head. They couldn't look older than 30, maybe late 20s_

_"Shut up Shittykawa you're scaring the recruits!"_

_"Mean Iwa-Chan! I was just telling them the reality."_

_'Iwa-Chan' sighed_

_"Hello everyone, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime and this is Oikawa Tooru"_

_"You can call us Captain Iwaizumi and Captain Oikawa"_

_"Thank you for joining this cause, and even though Oikawa just spoiled the risks to you"_

_"You have made the right choice."_

_Akaashi makes eye contact with Oikawa, still scowling._

_Oikawa leans in to whisper to Iwaizumi_

_"Iwa-Chan, I like that one. He looks quite feisty."_

_"Ugh god, Oikawa, why can't you just treat the recruits normally"_

_"Well Iwa-Chan I just want what's best for the militia okay."_

_"As if you singling out a recruit we should train to become a pilot by ourselves is what's best for the Militia"_

" _Whateverrrr, Iwa-Chan. I have a good feeling about him"_

_Akaashi and the recruits began to train under Oikawa and Iwaizumi_

_The two captains took notice Akaashi's determination_

_How he would push himself and punish himself harder than any recruits_

_It was almost inspirational how hard Akaashi went in_

_How hard Akaashi's dedication to the Militia was_

_"Oi, Akaashi" said Iwaizumi after a training session_

_"Oikawa always likes to pick a trainee from the recruit pool and he likes you a lot. How about it?"_

_Akaashi was confused. "Why would he take a liking to me?"_

_"I don't get it either but he said that he has a good feeling about you, your dedication"_

_Akaashi thought hard for a while. Was he ready for this?_

_Not like it mattered anyways._

_"I would like to undergo pilot training with you and Oikawa-san, if you aren't bothered."_

_Akaashi began private training with the two captains_

_He was fascinated with the amount of knowledge and training that pilots had to go through_

_It was a stroke of luck that he was sought out by Oikawa_

_One step, two steps, three steps closer to fulfilling the dream he always had as kid_

_Be a kick-ass pilot_

_Other than the training, however, Akaashi began to see himself growing closer with Iwaizumi and Oikawa_

_They would treat him like a little sibling and Akaashi always somehow played the part perfectly_

_They became permanent fixtures in his life_

_Not just as mentors and trainers_

_But as family. A home._

_He associated home and comfort with the two that didn't hesitate to seek him out_

_He felt like he belonged somewhere for once._

_It was a connection he felt in his very being and he knew his mentors felt the same way_

"Hmmm... there's something we're forgetting." Oikawa hummed and pondered. He suddenly straightened up and one could almost see the light bulb flickering on. "OH! we have to get that titan down for you. You're finally turning into a real pilot, aren'tcha? My little student is growing up so fast." It was like stars were glimmering in his eyes and his voice was laced with the most sickly sweet inflections, it could give someone a cavity.

"Where do we even start? Well, I guess I can call my titan down so you can get a look at it too." Oikawa then began too press a couple buttons on the wristband built into his pilot suit, and a holographic zone was marked on grass that signaled the drop of a titan on to that spot.

It counted down from five, then four, three, two, and then one. A small explosion was heard in the sky and a huge hunk of metal slammed into the ground, completely intact. The titan then stood up, towering to around three time Akaashi's height, who was around six feet tall give or take. It had slim mechanical limbs and a large, almost spherical body where everything intercepted.

"This is my titan. Her name is Themis." Oikawa explained. Akaashi was still silent and marveling at the sight, which Oikawa saw as an opportunity to continue. "She's a Northstar class titan. You remember what we taught you about the titans right?" Akaashi nodded slowly.

"Northstar... it's uh- it's a lightweight titan," 

_No shit! It has a stick for a body... ugh._ Akaashi thought.

"It can fly, and also excels in long range combat and carries a railgun that acts as a sniper." At this statement, Akaashi felt good. This was the titan type that he liked the most growing up anyways. How could he not know all the details about it?

"Wow so you actually do remember." both Oikawa and Iwaizumi said in unison. "She's been my partner titan ever since I got her. She's like my child. We've been through everything together." Oikawa bragged.

Akaashi still remembers the story of Oikawa's first mission as a pilot. He was to infiltrate an IMC base and collect information. Somehow he got ratted out and had to improvise an entire escape plan. He was extremely stressed, but Themis then began to explain that she knows the map of the base and where the best locations are in order to escape. Oikawa was surprised at the sheer intelligence that titan's possessed, but he didn't ponder on it for long before he evacuated the premises. That was the moment when he knew he had a special bond with his titan.

"Why don't you call yours down now, Akaashi?" Iwaizumi queried. Akaashi then began pressing the same buttons that Oikawa had pressed just moments ago, and before he knew it there was a spot on the ground where his titan would drop. The countdown reached zero, and the titan began to fall from the sky. Right before it hit the ground, the simulation glitched out and broke. Grass and flowers and wind being whisked and ushered away by the dark and cold walls of his training pod. A million questions ran through his head. Were they being attacked?

This question was then answered not by words, but by explosions and harsh shakes of the spaceship he was aboard. They were definitely being attacked.

The PA system on the ship then blared through the confines of the falling metal death trap. 

"Ship under attack. Ship under attack. All unnecessary systems powered off to save energy. Make way towards nearest escape pods. Make way towards nearest escape pods." The monotony of the voice was unsettling. Akaashi had to move fast.

The hatch on his training pod flew open and a gun was thrown to his chest. It was his roommate and squadron leader Kenma Kozume. 

"Hurry your ass up and get to an escape pod. Quick." the dual-haired boy said with desperation.

"Hold on Ken-Chan... he just got out of VR." Kenma rolled his eyes with a quiet ' _whatever_ ' and went off. Iwaizumi and Oikawa then left, running off to their individual titans presumably. 

"See you down there, Aka-Chan! Better get to your escape pod quick. Unless you DO want to die. Goodbye for now~" Oikawa said as his voice faded into nothing.

Akaashi jolted out of his training pod and went straight into action. He made his way to the escape pods and noticed there was just one pod left. He hastily made way towards the hatch and the ship rocked vigorously as the blast of another land-based anti-ship weapon exploded against the hull of the falling MNS Astraeus. He lost balance and tripped into the pod, and hatch closing behind him. The all-too-familiar feeling of his world going dark was overtaking him again and he finally lost consciousness as his pod was ejected.

Akaashi awoke groggily. He was immediately sent into distress, the feeling of claustrophobia sinking in as he was pressed upon by the walls of his escape pod. He peeked outside the window of the pod and is immediately met with a landscape that was up in flames, tendrils of smoke and whips of hot fire entangled in a wicked dance that covered the ground up to the horizon. Something like hell crawling out from it's decrepit ruins under the surface.

His body was racked with aches and sores, and bruises painted the skin underneath his combat gear. He definitely needed to get checked out by some medical professional soon. His ears were ringing and his senses were struggling to come to terms with such a fast change in environment, disillusioned from reality.

The voice of yet another AI reverberated in his ears. Akaashi recognized the voice as the one assigned to escape pods.

"15 milligrams of Morphine Sulfate, administered."

He felt the characteristic sting and pressure of an injection, and almost immediately, he felt some of his pain dissipate. The pressure of aches and sores were lifted from his muscles and he felt good enough to try and open his pod hatch.

Once he opens the hatch door, he is immediately hit with a horrid mix of screams and yells, gunshots, explosions. Enmity threaded into every bullet and shrapnel. The pained "We need backup!" and panicked "Man down!" echoed and weaved itself through the snaps and pops of various firearms, and through the bellowing explosions of missiles and bombs.

Akaashi quickly snapped from his entranced state and quickly exited the pod. He held his assault rifle to his chest and ran for his life, stepping across the corpses of dead infantry and the crunches of metal that once belonged to specters and stalkers alike. He aimed his gun, focusing the sights on a group of IMC soldiers. The world stopped for a moment; time slowing down around him as he let out a cool huff of air, before pulling the trigger. The group was shredded within mere seconds and Akaashi advanced. Before he was able to reach his next hiding point, he tunes in on the mechanical noises that belonged to a titan from right behind him. The titan leaps into the air, landing right in front of Akaashi, who flies back at the extreme force of energy caused by the rather rude entrance of this titan. This titan is then followed by a group of more titans. He is backed against a wall and he finally is able to see the logos on said titans.

He saw the indistinguishable shade of emerald green and the winding body of a cobra snake plastered upon shiny titan metal. Gears run through his still dizzy and disoriented head. _It's The Snakes. Did the IMC really hire The Snakes? They have got to be some of the deadliest mercenary factions out there... just how bad could this get?_ Needless to say, he panicked at the realization of this group of titans. A few of them had their hatches open. Most notably for Akaashi was the demonic and ugly sneer that placed itself upon the one Daishou Suguru, one of the most cruel and ruthless mercenaries that the Frontier has ever known. Never hesitating to slaughter droves of soldiers, not even a flicker of sympathy and emotion for anything that gets in the way of his money.

Akaashi then shifts his eyes to another open-hatched titan, with a disoriented mix of anger, confusion, and most prominently - fear. He locks eyes with a pair of ambiguous yet enchanted golden-amber eyes. Almost like honey trapped in his retina. Liquid gold harbored, tamed at the center of white. Akaashi couldn't bring himself to move his eyes away, enraptured by the way they seemed to glimmer. He took notice of his odd and sporadic head of gray, black, and white, still staring him down. 

His comprehension of the world shifted again, as a pair of familiar titans ambush their way into the scene unfolding in front of Akaashi. Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Iwaizumi begins to attack the whole entire group of titans, a flurry of rockets and bullets, metal chunks flying in several directions, taking them on all at once. Oikawa makes a bee-line for Akaashi's helpless form. Oikawa then disembarks.

"This might knock you out, but you'll wake up fine. I promise you that." Oikawa choked out. "Can't have my self-proclaimed little brother dying on me now, right?"

Akaashi nodded. He felt yet another sting as Oikawa injected him with a crude concoction of sedatives. 

He began to feel inexplicably fatigued, seeing Oikawa board his titan again. He drifts off slowly last visions before he slips under will forever be emblazoned in his mind.

The wind picks up. It's intent almost malicious, a blanket of despair and desolation. It swept through the lands, devoid of sympathy and only knowing of destruction and hurt. A storm of devastation, a whirlwind of despondency. The wind carried with it the souls of the tortured into the unknown.

He sees Iwaizumi's titan get ambushed from behind, punched and shot by the titan ambushing him. More clanking, more debris. He's completely surrounded and his titan is completely incapacitated. It would be a miracle if Iwaizumi escaped this uninjured, even alive. Oikawa isn't doing much better. He is also fighting off a group of titans. He is being constantly being battered by bullets and punches. He tries to fire rockets desperately, as his titan begins to lose function. Themis kneels down, having suffered immense damage. Daishou's titan then proceeds to drive his fist into Oikawa's hatch, ripping out a writhing and completely helpless Oikawa. Oikawa's eyes were filled with something of fear and determination, panic and anger, distress and venom. He had a single tear streaming down his face. He only had one thing on his mind at that moment, as he stared towards Iwaizumi's incapacitated titan.

_Hajime, please be okay._

_Don't die on me now, please. The Militia still needs you._

_I'm sorry that we had to go out like this._

_I know we were supposed to retire from the Militia together._

_Live that life back on Eos together._

_I will never stop loving you, even when I'm dead._

_Please don't miss me too much. I don't want to see you in so much pain._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't protect us, and I'm sorry that this is how it ends._

_Thank you, Hajime._

_For stopping me on the bridge that day._

_I never would've known what it felt like to live a life worth living_

_I never would've known what it felt like to be loved_

_But you_

_Oh gods, you_

_The moment I looked into those jaded eyes of yours_

_You broke down all of those walls_

_You taught me how to live, how to love_

_You saved my life_

_You saved me from my demons and you gave me all of yourself_

_I couldn't give you the same, I understand that_

_But just know that no matter where I am_

_Or wherever I end up,_

_I want to see you again_

_I will see you again._

_That's not a bluff, but rather a promise._

_Even if it isn't on the vineyard back in Eos entwined in the long, green grass_

_We will meet each other again._

_I'm never too far away_

_I'm sorry I never told you this enough, but_

_I will love you for eternity, my dear Hajime_

Daishou squeezes, the thousands of blood-curdling cracks from Oikawa's bones shattering filled the air. A gut-wrenching mix of pain and desperation wreathed into Oikawa's strangled screams. He squeezes harder, and even more screams. Pain, need, urgency to hold on to his beloved once more. It was disgusting witnessing this torture. Before he met his end, he was able to strangle out a call to Themis.

"Transfer control of titan Themis-1205 from pilot Oikawa Tooru to Akaashi Keiji. Record message: Keiji, take care of her. Don't forget about us" 

He went limp in Daishou's titan's grip, and then is thrown to the floor in a heap of crushed bone coated by skin and meat that once was Oikawa Tooru. 

Daishou and his group begin to disperse, leaving the battle scene in a wake of mortality. 

"We need to move quick. General's orders are that the Ark is being transferred soon and we need to move quickly. No objections. We don't have time to look and pick at corpses. I would love to but I am not putting my money at risk." He lets out a poisonous laugh. Sickening.

Once they've left, the hatch on Iwaizumi's titan bursts open, and Iwaizumi scrambles out of his titan, running to the corpse of Oikawa.

"TOORU!" he cried out frantically. 

"PLEASE!" 

"Please. You can't leave me yet."

"Wake up! This isn't the time to be joking around Tooru!"

"You have to be alive. P- please." his voice was choked out by sobs, the pressure in his throat overcoming the ability for him to speak.

He buries his head into Oikawa's mangled torso, punching the ground with all his might as if it would bring his lover back to him.

His screams were horrifying, his throat going raw at the frenzied screams of one who had lost their other half. His voice was shaking, unable to form a coherent sentence, struggling to form a tangible word.

Screams and sobs of tormented souls.

Akaashi was still in the process of fading to sleep, and could only hear Iwaizumi and his pain.

_Oikawa, you dumbass_

_We were supposed to retire together_

_Go back to Eos_

_Live out our dream life together._

_Why?_

_You of all people._

_Why did it have to be you?_

_You don't deserve to die like this_

_I know you've thanked me so many times for saving your life_

_But was this really how you wanted it to end?_

_Was it my fault that you're here like this?_

_Tooru, I'm so sorry_

_This was all my fault._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't save you_

_I just want to hold you again, feel your arms around me_

_Just like before at the bridge_

_I can't do this without you, Tooru_

_Everything I did was for you_

_You gave me all the meaning I needed_

_At least you're with me to the bitter end_

He eyed the knife in his hip holster, picking it up,

Threading his hands through chocolate locks

Eyes roaming across the devoid face of his lover

Studying every perfect future

_Please, let me see you again_

_I want you, only you._

_Please don't leave me Oikawa_

_I can't live without you here with me._

_I just want to be reunited with you again._

He pulls up his sleeves slowly

Pressing the cold blade against his skin, sliding it up and down in contemplation

He pierces his tanned skin, and forms a long incision

It immediately coats his arms in thick, dark red blood

Tears fall from his face

Mingling with the ever-cascading flow of life pouring from his body

_I know I shouldn't be doing this_

_But please let me see you at least once more Tooru_

_Let me tell you everything I want to say to you_

_Let us live that life that we planned together_

_Let me be with you_

He reaches into his pockets, grabbing a velvety black box

"After this mission, I was supposed to propose to you on Eos"

"I even got Akaashi to try and help me"

"He told me that you would definitely say yes"

"And I know you won't be able to give me an answer"

"But maybe you can tell me when I see you again"

Inside, a golden ring glistens in all its twisted glory

It's lively fluorescence almost spiting the life leaving Iwaizumi

Spiting the dead body of the one who is to wear it

He shakily grabs the ring

And he delicately slips it on to Oikawa's limp finger

He presses a light kiss to Oikawa's forehead

A kiss sewn with the eternity of love 

With the anguish to be with one's companion again

_You and I, forever_

_A place in time_

_Still belongs to us_

_Stays reserved in my heart_

_Never too far away_

The wind slows, a light breeze coating their entwined bodies in warmth

His eyes turned heavy, his breathing shallow

He collapsed on top of Oikawa's form

Knife that carries the weight of his life still in hand

His blood streaked across his lover's perfect face

Star-crossed

And he succumbs to the grasps of bereavement

_I will give you my everything_

_I will love you for eternity, my darling Tooru._

As Iwaizumi's life sputters out, Akaashi finds himself slipping in to the slumber administered by Oikawa just seconds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry iwaoi nation... how we feeling tho?also i am so sorry for writing such an intense chapter LMFAO i deadass cried writing it
> 
> not me using this chapter to push my "never too far" by mariah carey agenda  
> also there's some reasoning behind why I used certain mythological character names aha ha 
> 
> see y'all next week :)


	3. Duty to Uptake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. I know this mission was never meant for me to uptake, but I hope that I can make you two proud. Wherever you are and wherever you may be, I hope you're watching me. I will not disappoint you as I had them. I will never fail you two again, and I will make up for being the reason that you are gone. I promise that you won't be mad at me anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some actual plot  
> just fyi Bokuto won't be coming back until about the seventh official chapter (minus the prologue)

" _AKAASHI!"_

_"AKA-CHAN!"_

_"Pl... eas-"_

_"Sp... are hi- SPARE HI-"_

_"KEIJI-"_

Akaashi sprang up from his laying position. His breathing was heavy and labored, harsh pants rhythmically pumping his chest in and out as he tries to catch the breath held by his nightmares. They've only been getting worse lately - muffled and garbled screams of those long and far removed, reminding him of everything that plagued his being. He hears the scuffles of rock and gravel against the soil as he begins to shift on the ground.

He quickly comes to his senses, taking a deep breath and trying desperately to release the trauma that the nightmares brought back. Instead of being met with warm rays of the sun's brilliance and azure of the heavens, he notices the gloomy and rather dark sky, which probably had to do with that intense storm that had rocked him before his world went dark. A chill pulsed through his spine and froze everything it touched.

Dark. Sleep. Rest.

Oikawa.

His eyes dart towards a pair of titans, one kneeling on the ground and some damage, and another titan crumpled on the floor in a heap of metal and weaponry -- completely destroyed. His eyes widen and his eyes search around again, landing on a creature that seemed to be as long as a car and half a car's height, with stubby legs and yellow fixtures along it's scaly back. It's teeth bore into something, and the sound of flesh being tore at rang in Akaashi's ears. He pans his eyes down from the malevolent creature and spots a head of wavy brown hair, and jagged dark hair settled next to it, and the characteristic glimmer of a piece of jewelry. It was the ring that Iwaizumi showed him.

Still in a far-off state, Akaashi's mind began to run through the many possibilities of what happened, rusted gears shifting in his run down mind. A wave of inexplicable emotions come over him, as he comes to the realization that the two bodies soaked in blood are the corpses of his two mentors. 

_Fuck._

Everything that Akaashi saw before he slipped under flooded back to him.

Oikawa being strangled, Iwaizumi bleeding out in a desperate attempt to be with Oikawa again.

Akaashi ran over to the two bodies, scaring off the creature that preyed upon them. It was the fastest he had ran in his whole life. 

He crouches down beside their bodies. Oikawa's eyes closed in a state of perpetuating darkness and everlasting tranquility, blood streaked across his face. Whether it was his own or Iwaizumi's own blood, that wasn't for Akaashi to figure out. His eyes move over to Iwaizumi's corpse. His sleeves up and humongous gashes along the insides of his forearms. His cheeks were printed with marks in which tears streamed through, still lightly moist and iridescent. His skin was lifeless, and Akaashi moved his hand to smooth over Iwaizumi's face. He immediately wished he hadn't. It felt leathery, cold, missing of the warmth that came with the touch of a living human. Most terrifyingly, his eyes were still open. Staring off into nothing, pupils dilated and overtaking his dark green corneas. He had held an infantile and naive hope that Iwaizumi were still here, but that was farfetched. His eyes were devoid of any life, and unsettling to look into. Akaashi shook his head with sluggishness, taking his thumb and pointer finger, fixating them on Iwaizumi's cold and rough eyelids, and shut them for the last time. He was waned into an eternal rest.

Akaashi couldn't even feel his own tears dripping down his face. He was sure that Kenma died down on this living hell hole that was nicknamed Hyperion. And he was sure that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were dead, to never return, even if he tried to deny it - it was the whole truth. He lost everything. He had no one else left for him. It was just him and his dream to liberate the Frontier that remained. The hollowness consumed him, and even if his heart beat consistently and his chest rose with every inhale and exhale, he felt like a corpse. There wasn't anything to feel. He didn't deserve to feel. It was like everyone who he held close to him would meet their ends in the most gruesome and disgusting ways. 

_If I had just denied their request on the day they asked to train with them, maybe they wouldn't be dead. Maybe I could but they wouldn't._

_Why do the people I love most always leave me? Was my life just bound to cause and feel pain? What did I do to deserve this?_

_I'm sorry, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, for dragging you into my life. Maybe you two could've lived the life you wanted if it weren't for me. Please forgive me._

_Thank you for giving me your best, even to the end. You will always be with me._

Akaashi begins to collect rocks, wandering aimlessly to gather. Once he has enough rocks, he begins to pile them on top of the entangled corpses. He encounters many more dead bodies and broken specters belonging to the IMC and Militia alike. _This place might as well be a graveyard._ He thought. He lays each rock delicately upon the bodies, as if a harsh placement would cause the two to turn to dust and wisp away into nothing. He thoughtlessly placed rocks with a certain weakness to his movements, his body fatigued and more racked by emotions as each stone is placed. Despite him disposing of the rocks he carries, he finds himself feeling the weight on his shoulders even heavier. Another rock on the grave, another crushing weight placed upon him. He kept going... rock after rock, weight after weight, until there's only one more part.

Iwaizumi's frail hand stuck out from the pile of stones, a bloody knife still in grasp. Akaashi kneels down once more, eyeing over the knife. Lacking of any proper conscience, Akaashi begins to pry the stiff and dead fingers from the grip of the knife. His fingertips now sporting the blood of his once living teacher, family. He held the knife in a glass hold, light and firm; iron of blood against the steel of the blade that brought it out from underneath skin. The sun was almost coming through the parting clouds, and a ray of still cool sunshine pierced its way towards the knife, now glowing in a wicked reflection of light. The red dripping down the handle... Akaashi was mesmerized in a sickly way, unable to remove his eyes from the way the light christened the blade. To anyone, this admiration would be a cruel mocking of the life which it took. For Akaashi, it emanated with Iwaizumi's spirit, the personality of which shone through shrouds of the darkest moments of one's feeble existence.

Akaashi breathed a heavy exhale, his body deflating as he pocketed the knife. He proceeded to place the rocks on Iwaizumi's hand, and as the final stone covered the final portion of his body, Akaashi let out one last tear.

The wind blew once more, lightly, tufting Akaashi's hair and enveloping his body in a chilly coat of goosebumps, and sifting out his sorrow as it passed.

_I wish we could've had more time together._

_And I hope you two are together again, wherever that may be._

_I hope to see you too again. Whether it be in flesh or in fantasy._

_Rest in peace, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san._

Akaashi stood up once more, basking in the light breeze and soft warmth of the sun. His expression was solemn.

What was he supposed to do now? Wait here until the IMC find him and he dies too?

_Will I just die here like the rest of his companions? Well. That last one is definitely not something that sounds terrible._

_What's a life worth living when everything you hold close is bound to leave?_

He sighed heavily and walked over to sit against a tree. The scenery was quite beautiful; Hyperion was a stunning planet, or it would've been if it hadn't been a landscape of fire and smoke just a mere hour ago. The sun was out in vibrancy and the sky was a pale azure blue, a stark contrast from the storm that was just passing through. There were still patches of smoke and the smoldering of fire in different places, the wreck of the MNS Astraeus. The scene filled Akaashi with dread and finality. Was this really where he was going to die?

He pondered on the idea of whether or not he should just save himself from suffering any longer by using the knife to slit his wrists too. The idea came just a bit too nonchalantly and Akaashi mentally slapped himself for it. How could he just so casually compare himself to his dead mentor and make a mocking of his death?

_Besides, I still might have a purpose. As long as there's a militia, there's still hope._

Just then, the titan kneeling down in the distance exerted a string of beeps that Akaashi was certain was just robot gibberish.

"What the hell?" he whisper-shouted.

"Hello, Pilot. I am Themis-1205. How are you pilot?" the voice that left the titan was clear and monotone, the most robotic that a robot voice could get. 

_Wait... did she just call me 'pilot'?_

"Uhh, I could be a lot better-" and he stops abruptly with surprise. "Pilot?"

"Affirmative. My acting pilot is now Akaashi Keiji." she spoke with a mechanical confidence. "Pilot transfer was performed by Oikawa Tooru around an hour ago."

"Oikawa-san... he transferred me to you?"

 _"_ Affirmative. He also left a voice recording for you. My ocular systems were unable to work due to low power, so I could not see what happened. Would you like to hear the message, pilot?"

"Yes. If you are able to."

"Playing message: 5 seconds long"

The voice came out strangled

Words sounding tight in the mans throat 

The choked words garbled out from Themis' sound system

_"Keiji, take... care of... her-"_

_"D-don't forget... about u-us- AH-"_

_The audio cut out as Oikawa screamed in agony_

And it was over.

Oikawa's last words, entrusting Akaashi with his most prized possession.

_I will never forget_

"You sounded very close with Oikawa, Pilot." said the robot. "Assuming from voice-pattern analyses, was Oikawa KIA?"

"Yes."

"I am very sorry to hear that, Pilot."

Akaashi quirked his eyebrow at this. How could a robot just outwardly say they were sorry? Weren't they not supposed to have emotions? In a time like this, he didn't expect to be comforted by a robot. Although he knew that it was just programmed into her AI and that she couldn't necessarily feel anything, he let himself be comforted by the voice. It was all he could grasp at this point.

"I am as well, Themis-san."

"Please refrain from using honorifics, Pilot. I am your titan. Just Themis should suffice."

"Okay."

"As acting pilot in succession of Oikawa Tooru, however, you must now undertake the mission that he was to complete."

"What?"

A sound comes from Themis' chassis that sounded very wrong.

**"Alert: Low power. Replace titan batteries."**

_Batteries? Where can I even find titan batteries.?_

"Pilot. It seems that my power reserves are extremely low. I may need replacement batteries."

"Okay. Where can I find them?"

"In order for me to help you, I will need you to take Oikawa's helmet and pilot gear. They were discarded before he died."

"Alright."

Akaashi scanned the landscape, in an attempt to find a helmet and pilot equipment. His eyes lock on to a helmet, it's glass reflecting the battering rays of the early afternoon sun. Akaashi runs over hurriedly, and picks up the helmet. He was lucky to be around the same height and size of Oikawa, meaning that he was able to fit on the helmet with ease. He threw off his combat glasses, which shattered against the rocky floor. 

_Shit._

"It is quite alright, Akaashi." said the titan. "Militia pilot technology allows for the helmet to calibrate the clarity of your surroundings based upon your eyesight."

"Good to know."

He placed the helmet on his head, and his vision was immediately met with holographic lines of text and signals, most notably his identification. 

_"Akaashi Keiji"  
_

_"Age: 21 -- Height: 6'0" -- Weight: 165lbs -- Gender: M"_

_"Position: Militia infantryman, new acting pilot of Themis-1205"_

_"Calibrating eyesight..."_

Akaashi's still blurry vision suddenly becomes very clear as the helmet calibrates to his eyesight. It's like his vision went back to perfection again.

_"Calibrated."_

The words stopped flashing across his screen, and Akaashi took it as an opportunity to talk.

"So... what now?"

"I think you're forgetting your gear, Pilot. Do not be hasty, it can be dangerous"

"Getting called out by my own titan now, huh."

"If that is 'getting called out' to you, then I will not hesitate to do so, Pilot. I am here to keep you safe."

_Talk about passive aggressive, damn._

Akaashi then spots a jet pack and wrist band on the ground. He straps the jet pack to his lower back, where he was taught to equip it during training. He then clicks the wrist band on his arm. There's a button on the band that says "Shift". 

_Wonder what that does._

"Pilot, the previous owner of this equipment, Oikawa Tooru, was a _Phase Shift_ user. This allowed him to switch into another dimension for short periods of time in order to avoid physical altercations. Since you have inherited his equipment, you are now a _Phase Shift_ pilot as well."

"Neat."

"Indeed, Pilot."

Akaashi presses the button, and immediately goes into a panic. His vision turns a lifeless mix of gray, black, and white. The general scenery is still intact. Trees, mountains, the ground, all still existent but this time in an ugly mix of monochromatic color, or lack thereof. The grays, blacks, and whites all warp around each other but the world is still easy to navigate through. Akaashi runs over to a tree that he sees. He also sees that Themis had disappeared. This was just mildly terrifying. 

Once he reaches the tree, the mix of monochrome hell is pinched back into reality. The place looks oddly familiar, and he looks around. He then notices he is by a tree - the same tree that he ran to during the phase shift. Thoughts run through his brain and he understands that during phase, it's as if he's moving in the normal world while in another dimension. His location in another dimension will equate to his location in the real world. Themis is also where she recently was.

"What the hell."

"You just phased, Pilot. Congratulations."

Again with those compliments and affirmations that are supposed to represent some sort of emotional response. The deadpanned and lifeless tone made it sound as if she were mocking him.

"Thanks." he stopped. "NOW what do I do? If I'm not being _too hasty_." he said with an edge of sass.

"I am labeling your heads-up display with the location of two different batteries. You need to go in the direction of those locations and retrieve at least one of the batteries, and plant them into my battery slots. Then we can complete our pilot-titan link."

Two bright green glowing symbols appear on Akaashi's HUD, one battery about 250 meters away and another 270 meters away. He sees that the locations will take him back into the wreckage of the Astraeus.

"Got it."

Akaashi then begins to move in the direction in which the HUD marks the battery, the slow ticking of meters almost hypnotic as Akaashi pushes forward. He then looks ahead to see where there's a gap in the path in which anyone who slips would fall to their death. There would be a wall next to it that he could wall run on, but it was rather disrupted by the roar of an intense waterfall. 

Themis' voice unexpectedly moves through his ears as she talks through radio communications.

"Remember that you have a lot of mobility as a pilot. Take advantage of it."

As Akaashi nears the gap, he jumps high into the air, his strong legs flexing as he pushed himself up. The air rushed past his face and his ascension began to stall. He knew he wasn't going to make it in one jump. He then activates his jet pack, and boosts himself into the air even higher, and he lands lightly on the floor opposite of where he had just leaped from. 

He turns a corner into a small crevasse that will take him to the battery quicker. Right when he is about to leave, he hears the distant chatter of soldiers.

"Can't believe we caught the Militia right there!"

"Right! They're definitely gonna lose now." said the other in response with a hearty laugh. 

Akaashi's expression turns sour. He pulls out his rifle, and aims it at the head of the first soldier. He breathes in and out, and in quick succession, three bullets pierced the soldier's head, and he collapsed. The other soldier yelled out for his mate and before he could find Akaashi, the pilot had already entered the phase dimension, weaving through vegetation to right behind where the second soldier was. Akaashi then remembered that if he phased into someone, they would die once he came back out. Instead of going behind, Akaashi went directly to where the man should be standing. When Akaashi is shifted back into reality, he sees a rain of blood and explosion of guts and organs explode in a mix with soldier's attire in tattered shreds. The screams of the soldier rang through the chasm and Akaashi suddenly felt absolutely disgusting feeling blood and flesh all over his body.

_"Yikes. Never doing that again. Absolutely disgusting."_

He begins running again, the ticking of the distance decreasing in his mind. He was about 50 meters off of where the battery is supposed to be. He then find himself in a large cave-like clearing dug into the mountain. Holes in the ceiling letting light flow inside in spots that seemed straight off of a cougar. He then reaches a barrier in the cave, with the only way of getting a through a sliver of space at the bottom.

_Mobility. Pilot. Take advantage._

As Akaashi runs towards the wall, he slides underneath last second. The sight he sees is something to behold. Still a part of this large cave system, a large pond of water takes form. Several small waterfalls trickles down from the top where the surface of the mountain breaks and reveals the cave. Light pours in after being sifted through the thick jungle greenery from up above, leaving a few lucky rays to hit the water. Underneath the surface of the pond glows the low hum of turquoises and light violets, shifting and dancing in a slow tempo.

_To sink into those waters and let the ripples strip me of my pains._

His enamored state is broken yet again by a pair of voices. 

"I wonder what General Washijo is gonna do with all this."

"Yeah, it seems kinda weird... the way he's planning with this 'Ark' or whatever."

Akaashi's curiosity is peaked, but it's a bit too late as he removes a grenade from his supply. He takes the pin between his molars, and in one motion, brings the grenade down from where its perched in his mouth. The pin is removed, and the timer for its imminent explosion is started. The pin hitting the ground alerts the soldiers, who shrug it off and go back to their conversation about their General.

_Tick, Tock, Tick._

And a couple seconds before it explodes, Akaashi throws it across the pond. The grenade lands between the two men, who are roused into a panic before the grenade immediately blows apart. Both bodies collapse into the now red tinted water, the waves and vibrations swallowing up the men. Akaashi then proceeds to walk around the pond, and finds an opening into a section of debris from the crashed MNS Aestreus. 

A voice recording of a man sounds out throughout the interior of the wreck, voice echoing off the walls and weaving it's way through bent wires and beams and broken glass. 

_"This is what we fight for. Don't lose hope. This is the Militia. We will win this."_

The voice bellows throughout the hull.

"Say... Themis, this voice sounds somewhat familiar. Who is it?"

"Pilot, this is Commander Daichi Sawamura of the Militia. He has been the leader of the Special Recon Squadron of the Militia since ten years ago at 22 years old."

_Daichi. Daichi. That sounds so familiar to me... why?_

Suddenly he's hit with a headache.

_"Commander Daichi Sawamura. Out!"_

The sudden release of the memory throbbed in his head. 

_What the hell? Ugh._

"Oh okay, I remember who he is now."

Akaashi began to inch closer and closer to where the battery is located. Five meters, four meters, three meters, two. The light green luminescent glow of a battery painted itself across the floor and wall of the hallway that Akaashi was about to walk through. Once he rounded the corner, he flinched at the sudden brightness of the green cylinder. He takes it off of the ground with some effort and hauls it on to his back.

"Themis. I have the battery."

"One battery is much good enough. You can come return. Be careful."

Right before he was about to leave, the wreckage shifted slightly, completely blocking the exit.

"Shit. Themis is there any other way to go?"

"Marking your HUD."

A blue holographic signal shone in a location about 30 meters out. Akaashi then began to crawl in the general direction of the point. Fires still on board the ship warmed up the entire place and kept the whole interior with a shine of warm yellows and oranges. His feet crunched against debris that dusted the floor. Chunks of glass, nails, bolts, wires; all grinding against Akaashi's boot and made noises similar of walking upon gravel. Except this gravel would be the very burial place of hundreds - if not thousands of Militia crew. He shivered at the thought. As Akaashi inched closer and closer, the white glow of day poured in. He proceeded walked out, and he was immediately hit with a harsh gale. He must be quite high up. 

"I am sorry, Pilot. Your altitude is quite high. It was the only escape route that I could find for you."

"It's fine. At least I even got out."

He began walking down the mountain. Compared to just a few hours ago, his walk was tranquil. He heard the distant laughter and high pitched squeaks of birds flying amok. The plants smelled almost sweet, contrasting the slick mud that Akaashi found himself boot-deep in at times. It was disgusting, yet the nature around him put him in peace. He could almost tune out the pandering of a stream close by and the green and brown of forestry encompassed his whole vision, only lit up by the select few beams of light that managed their way through the gaps in the thicket of leaves. The same thoughts by the pond nestled their way into his thoughts once more.

_To sit in one of these tall trees and watch the wisp of clouds while the universe fades from around me._

As he exited the forest, he found himself at leveled ground again. This time, instead of soldiers, there were drones. Each drone seemed to be calling out a message. The voice from an old and tired, yet strict and cruel man.

"This is General Washijo of the IMC. I know that there are some of you Militia stragglers still out there. If you are to turn yourself in, you will be taken peacefully to the Shiratorizawa City Penitentiary. Failure to comply will result in the use of lethal force. Be warned."

Akaashi quickly aims his gun at the drones, sniping them down with terrifying accuracy as they fall down in to the canyon below.

"Pilot, I recommend that you do not turn yourself in. Voice and speech pattern analysis indicates that they are lying to you."

"Don't worry. I'm a Militia man through and through. It will take more than just a voice and big words to stop me. I would rather die than give in to the IMC, anyways."

"That's very good to hear, Pilot. The Militia can benefit from having soldiers like you."

"Thanks. Also I'm almost there."

Akaashi arrives to Themis' still kneeling form. He inserts a battery into her battery slot, and crackling energy sends it's way down through her limbs and joints. At this burst of energy, she stands up. She towers over Akaashi. 18 feet versus six feet. 

"Thank you for the battery, Pilot. This will prove very much helpful. We should also establish the titan link immediately. The drones you saw might have compromised our location. We need to act quick before we're trapped."

She opens up her hatch. Akaashi looks inside, and as he steps in, he lets out a deep breath. A dash of wind blows through. He embarks the titan.

Quickly, he takes off his helmet and Themis speaks. 

"Pilot, first thing we have to do is establish our ocular systems."

Panels on the inside begin to flicker up with separate pictures of the outside world. Each panel comes together to form an image of what Akaashi should be seeing right in front of him. He finds himself in the point of view of Themis, arms and legs and body all mechanized as opposed to the normal flesh-bound arms and legs when he is back on the ground as a Pilot. 

Within just a few seconds of being in his titan, Akaashi hears the sounds of bullets and yells.

"Pilot, we are being engaged by enemy infantry. We need to get going."

Akaashi in control, Themis raises her arms and holds her gun out, pointing down it's scope like she's a hunter focusing in on her prey.

As she held her gun and aimed, the gun began to collect more and more energy, lighting up a brilliant glow of orange-yellow. The length of the gun is raveled in crackles of cerulean electricity. The visuals were exacerbated to a maxim as the gun racked up its highest amount of energy.

Akaashi breathed out, and in control, Themis puts heavy pressure the trigger.

A resounding _boom_ echoed off of the cliff faces and caves of the mountains surrounding them. The air warps around the path of the bullet, the streak of the bullet a straight and uniform slice through the fabric of air. 

A second, smaller explosion sounds off.

Where the soldiers once stood, where the bullets were aimed to, was a large plume of dust and rocks flying in all sorts of directions. In the mist of swirling rock and stone, the limp bodies of the soldiers once planted on the ground had joined the rocks in the air.

"This is our weapon, pilot. It is called the Plasma Railgun. As you aim it, it will progressively gain more power until the final setting, which is of the highest level of destruction. Time your shots wisely in order to produce the most efficient results."

 _Even if I wanted to, taking 6 seconds to charge it fully can be seconds wasted. She's right,_ thought Akaashi.

"We need to stay on guard, they may have called in reinforcements."

And just as she had said, the spot began to crowd with more soldiers, and a few drones as well.

Akaashi aimed the gun quickly towards the floating drones, who's weapon of choice were balls of blue energy much like the EPG that Akaashi had been using previously in the gauntlet. It caused moderate damage to Themis, but entirely way too much damage for Akaashi to accept, however. He made quick work of the drones, firing in quick periodic shots as his sniper-like railgun reset. The drones dropped like flies, being pierced with metal bullets. Once they were gone, Akaashi looked to the ground again and saw a horde of specters and stalkers walking their way through a small gap in between rock formations.

"Pilot. The railgun won't have the same effect on robotic infantry that it does on human infantry. Try using the Cluster Missile."

Akaashi then presses a button from within, and an appendage behind the right-upper portion of her head springs out. It appears for a moment, firing out a rocket directly to where Akaashi aimed, and then retracted itself back into the titan's cranium.

The rocket cut through the air, leaving a light gray trail and puffy trail of smoke in its wake. It flew for another half second longer, before lodging itself in to the small gap through which mechanical minions flowed through. But it didn't do anything.

_What?_

And then it started to fire out more tiny rockets from its blast point. Each small blast and tiny rocket spraying out from the center in a sporadic and completely random manner. The explosions were still strong despite being small, being able to take out droves of specters and stalkers in a short period of time. The small blasts and trails of meandering tiny rockets was something to witness, though. The popcorn-like effect of explosions was reminiscent of fireworks and the radiance they held. Within a few seconds, the whole flow of robots was halted and Akaashi was completely perplexed. 

"Nice job, Pilot. You're learning very quickly."

Just then, a robotic screech was sounded out as a medium-sized robot jumped off a high cliff. It's shadow skipping across the ground, sailing on across Themis, who was now looking at the mini-titan, and then stopping as the Reaper had made heavy contact with the floor. It fixed itself into a fighting stance, and then began to fire blue balls like the drones had just minutes prior. This time, they were large and brimming with energy. As one ball collided with them, Themis took a large hit and Akaashi immediately had her dodge the other ones. Hastily, the Reaper ran over from afar. Akaashi wouldn't be able to kill it in time.

"Pilot, quick, deploy a tether trap and gain distance from the Reaper."

Akaashi pressed a set of buttons, and a slot opened up from Themis' chassis and tossed out a disk like shape towards the floor in front of them. The Reaper was nearing, and the traps still hadn't activated. Time went by slow, as the Reaper began to close distance. Right before the Reaper was about to pass, the trap activated. One portion of the disk stuck to the immovable ground and the other portion fiercely adhered to the side of the Reaper.

"Get us back quickly, Pilot. We can kill it while it's trapped."

Akaashi then began to move back quickly, Themis' long dashes and strides carrying them backwards swiftly. Akaashi then aimed his gun, charging it up. There were only a few seconds left on the trap, giving the Reaper two seconds to escape and close distance before Akaashi could shoot with full power. Three-quarters through the charge up, the trap gave way and the Reaper began to sprint to them. 

One click, and then one last click. The familiar orange glow and blue static emitting from the gun screaming pure power. Akaashi aims at the Reaper with an air of concentration -- time slows, and Akaashi locks on to the red 'eye' structure on the Reaper's head. Themis pulls the trigger once more, the now familiar _boom_ of the gun and the way it had cut through air. As the bullet made contact, the Reaper exploded in a flash of smoke, fire, and electrical sparks. The metal being collapsed to the floor, sputtering out random robotic gibberish, before falling limp as a pile of scrap.

"Alright, Akaashi. We need to start moving to an area more secure. I cannot tell you your mission right now, as the enemy may hear. Marking our HUD with where we need to go."

A bright blue mark appeared in vision, an indicator that reads "1km"

"Seems close enough."

Themis, carrying Akaashi, began to stride to the point, strong contractions of metal and wires pushing her large form through the valley in which they found themselves. 

They were about halfway through, when they were disrupted by an enemy titan intercepting them. Akaashi soon found out that he could converse with the pilot within the enemy titan with radio by default.

"You're quite brave aren't you, pilot?"

The enemy titan then lunges forward, throwing a punch of steel towards Themis. Quickly, Akaashi's reflex is to duck and weave around the fist, dashing to the side with a speed unmatchable, which Themis follows along with. Akaashi then sends the signal through his titan link, telling Themis to retaliate with her own flurry of kicks and punches. She bashes against the enemy titan, a midweight Ion type. It stumbles backwards.

"Not too bad, kid. Not enough though" says the woman through the radio, with a maniacal laugh.

She attempts to charge once again, firing a laser from an appendage on her head, hitting Themis and causing moderate damage. Akaashi is able to signal to throw down a tether trap, which again activates after a short couple seconds. The enemy is still charging, ground shaking as her steps near Themis and Akaashi. She steps across the trap, before being ensnared, tied to where the trap was placed.

"Pilot, this is a good time to activate flight core, she is trapped."

"Got it."

Akaashi then sends a signal through his link to activate his core.

Suddenly, boosters on the back of Themis' chassis activate and blast a flurry of orange and blue fire. Akaashi and Themis then begin to ascend, about 20 feet from the ground is when they stop ascending. They were now essentially flying, staying far above the ground. As they reached the top, Themis then releases four appendages from her chassis, and Akaashi recognizes them as rocket launchers for Themis' Flight Core. He sends the link to start firing rockets towards the trapped titan on the floor. Themis was a storm, her rockets raining down with the booms of thunder, streaks of yellow and orange illuminated the surrounding area as Akaashi sent links to keep up the relentless slurry of rockets at the poor enemy titan on the ground.

The woman came through the radio with a voice mixed with venom and panic, "Shit! You stupid Militia fuc-"

She was cut off by her own scream, as the storm of rockets released by Themis' flying form had caused the enemy titan to explode in a dazzling explosion of smoke, fire, and metal.

Themis then descended slowly to the ground, landing lightly with a slight bend of her knees.

Akaashi was stunned, mouth agape as he came down from his adrenaline high.

"So THAT'S what your core does? Why didn't Oikawa ever show me this!" Akaashi said from inside.

"Yes, Pilot. My core allows me to fly -- unlike the other titan forms. It can prove to be a great advantage."

"Also very badass."

"That word's not in my vocabulary software but I will be sure to add it."

"You're quite formal, aren't you, Themis?"

"I am a robot. That is all I am programmed to know. I thought you were smarter than that, Pilot."

Akaashi was taken aback by the sudden jab at his intellectual condition. Did his titan just imply that he was stupid?

"Didn't know what I did to deserve that, but okay."

"We need to get to the location pilot."

"Right."

They kept walking towards the checkpoint. The scenery in this valley was beautiful. Patches of forest littered across the hollowed ground, and fields of green stretched to where they met the towering mountains, still green from the forests that blanketed them up to their white, snowy peaks. Akaashi found himself more and more mesmerized by the way the planet looked, as if it weren't a warzone just hours ago.

They reached the spot eventually, and Themis ruled it out to be as safe.

"Okay, Pilot. We can stop here."

"Alright. Mind telling me what this mission is? What's so important that you'd have to make sure no one hears?"

"This is a very top secret mission, Pilot. It could mean the future of the Militia and the Frontier."

"Oh." said the man quietly and with conservation.

_Fuck. The whole Frontier? Am I even cut out for this? This is too much to handle._

"Don't be afraid, Pilot. You will do fine."

"How did you know-- can you read my mind?"

"We have a link, Pilot. I can hear your thoughts sometimes. You have quite the expressive vocabulary. Moreover, I have been able to perform some memory recovery, and I discovered that you had trained under Captain Oikawa for a while. I am confident that you are skilled enough for this mission."

"Thanks. Still have to tell me the mission, though," said Akaashi with a flick of sass.

"Pilot. Your new mission is to rendezvous with pilots Atsumu Miya, Osamu Miya, and Suna Rintarou from the Militia-allied elite mercenary group known as the Inarizaki Foxes. There is a specified location 200 kilometers away where you will be meeting them. The original mission was for Iwaizumi and Oikawa to meet the three pilots and share new discoveries of important IMC technology. Their mission is now your mission, Pilot. You can do it."

"Alright. Thank you for informing me."

Akaashi then closed his eyes, opening Themis' hatch, while his inner thoughts took precedent.

_Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. I know this mission was never meant for me to uptake, but I hope that I can make you two proud. Wherever you are and wherever you may be, I hope you're watching me. I will not disappoint you like I had **them**. I will never fail you two again, and I will make up for being the reason that you are gone. I promise that you won't be mad at me anymore. _

The wind blew through the trees, harsh and uneven, whistling harsh tones as it whirled itself through branches. A renewed conviction filled Akaashi's lungs, but it still hadn't felt right to him. He shrugged, Themis closing the hatch after letting him come to terms with his new mission, and they began to walk again. The sun sets behind them, the sky in an abundant array of colors - or it would have been if it weren't for the long bands of clouds that obscured the rays of light from penetrating into the ever-darkening sky.


	4. Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fucking hate you." his voice reverberated, bouncing off the blank white walls of their room. 
> 
> A terrible silence settled in the wake of the hurricane that was Osamu's snapping point. Suna's eyes shot open and the air conditioning was the only sound that was generated. The sound and lack thereof was deafening, eating up all parties in the room with a harsh tension. 
> 
> Maybe Osamu could afford to keep his mouth shut once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing my inarizaki boys and osasuna haaaaa
> 
> no thoughts head empty just the one panel of suna in the manga saying "whatta keen bean"

"Atsumu you dumbass! What were you _thinking_?" said his gray-haired twin brother with malice. "Why the hell did you take _that_ job? Out of all the other ones?"

"Yeah, 'Tsumu, that was kind of a dumb move. Like- not a 'keen bean' kind of move." said Suna, who had also joined in on Osamu's train.

"I dunno! It just seemed like the right thing to do!" retaliated the blonde twin.

"Do you even know what this means for us? This could ruin everything!" screamed Osamu. "Every damn thing, 'Tsumu!"

Frankly, Osamu didn't know much about the mission that Atsumu had just chosen out for them. Their commander, Kita Shinsuke, had given them a list of different jobs that their mercenary group - The Inarizaki Foxes - were given. There were lots of different decisions that they could choose from, and each job was rated on a scale of 1-5 of danger. 1 being easy and not dangerous to 5 - which meant certain death. Many of the jobs on there were quite easy - transport some goods from one of the planets in the Inarizaki system to a farm in the Fukurodani System. This one stood out to Osamu for no particular reason. It was simplistic and relatively easy, and it filled their mission quota for the month as well. Most of the tasks on there were so easy - they might as well have said _'Help the old lady cross the road'_ or _'Hold open the door for people at the nearest mall'._

One mission however, stood out. _"Work with Militia in order to stop the IMC."_

Osamu scoffed at that. He knew that the Foxes and the Militia were on good terms, even as far to call them allies, but he couldn't really care less. The Foxes were just an intermediary step to Osamu and company's final destination. Retire on some planet and live good -- or something like that. They really hadn't discussed the details much.

Atsumu, on the other hand was always the more emotional brother. Ever since he came out of the womb, it was always kicks and screams and cries -- just a ball of crazy energy whose emotions dipped and rose like the ocean in the middle of a tropical storm. Even while growing up, Atsumu didn't really change from his infantile ways, despite being the older twin by just eight minutes. Osamu always remembered Atsumu to be his twin brother that would break down or laugh hysterically or go crazy and any small thing -- whether it be he crushed a cute little bug by accident with him sobbing _'What if she had a family, Samu! You don't got a heart!'_ while Osamu watched unimpressed, or him scoring just two percent higher than Osamu on a quiz. ' _Haha Samu! I got a better score than you! Gosh -- why don't I just be the smart twin and I can call you the stupid twin! You're really dumb!'_ at which even Osamu couldn't keep his emotions in check and cried horribly screaming _'Why are you so mean, Tsumu!'_ while Atsumu panicked and apologized before Osamu could tattle to their parents. Atsumu's emotions were all over the place, but something about his klutziness and emotional quivering was something that Osamu came to appreciate over time. It was this same emotional personality that gave him a heart of pure gold -- shining and naive, yet beautiful and understanding and empathetic. Atsumu had a good grasp on his moral compass, and clear obligations and goals. Yes, he did want to join the Foxes so that he, Osamu, and Suna could live out the rest of their days peacefully, but it didn't prevent him from wanting to help people at every chance he got, even if it meant getting hurt.

This is probably why out of the whole entire list of easy missions, he had told Kita explicitly, "We will do this one. The mission with the Militia."

Did he see that it was rated 4/5 on the danger scale? Yes. Would that stop him from contributing to one of the biggest movements in the Frontier and help people in the process? No.

Even Kita had been taken aback by this. "Are you sure? It's a pretty big mission."

"Yes Shin, I am fully sure. There's three of us, and we're some of the best in the Foxes. We will be fine."

Kita rolled his eyes. Atsumu was right. He, Osamu, and Suna were some of the most skilled pilots that the Foxes had ever produced. Suna was quick and agile -- his reflexes sharp enough to slice steel. Osamu was smart, his brain working fast to create plans for dire situations that other normal pilots would have already died in. And then Atsumu -- who was an absolute powerhouse -- although not as smart or as fast as his group mates, the amount of sheer damage that he was able to put out both in ground mode and in titan mode were absolutely insane, more damage within a short period of time than anyone had ever seen.

This made their group dynamic scarily effective. Before every mission, Osamu would plan out complex and strategic operations that would dispose of enemies rather quickly. Most of these strategies comprised of using Suna as a distraction -- dexterity, reaction time, flexibility, speed, subtlety, and efficiency all coming together to make a perfect mix of silence and deadliness. An almost perfect assassin, and his cloak ability attesting to that stealth. Usually, once Suna is able to cause disruption within their enemies, Atsumu would come in guns blazing, making sure to fire heavily among the unsuspecting and already panicking enemies, mowing them down at an astonishing rate. Osamu stood back, providing support for Atsumu and Suna as they took care of most of the enemies while he orchestrated their concerto of weapons and movements -- the intricate arts of attrition.

With this mix of stealth, intelligence, and power, the three were one of -- if not _the_ most powerful trio on the Frontier. They were dubbed as the Chaos Trio -- _Causing a catastrophe in a system near you!_ Atsumu liked to call their 'slogan'.

"Fine. Just... just be safe alright? You three are really important to us." Kita began to blush lightly -- he had harbored some sort of feelings towards the blonde twin for a while now and was scared for the boy's future. He was underestimating just how serious this situation is.

"Didn't know ya could care about me, Shin. Its almost like you love me or something." Atsumu jokes with a deep chuckle.

_If only you knew I cared so much, Atsumu._

"Ugh. Just go and inform Osamu and Suna, I will give you guys more details later." Kita shooed Atsumu out like a dog, closing the door before Atsumu was able to fully leave. This led to the door hitting his butt aggressively, and to Kita's pleasant surprise, the door bounced back. 

_What the hell is even happening._

Kita could almost remember when he had first encountered the trio just a couple years back when they were 18. 

_It had been just a mere few weeks after Kita had placed up posters advertising the Foxes_

_They had quite a good reputation in the Militia-controlled portions of the Frontier_

_Although despite that, the group struggled to bring in new members_

_And besides, it started to get sort of lonely for Kita._

_Alone in his office, now one of the acting commanders of the group after having served under them for a couple of years._

_He was 20 by this point._

_A knock was heard at his door, and begrudgingly, Kita ushered them in._

_"Hello, Commander," said his assistant Semi Eita. "Here's a page with all the new recruits. We have about 50 new additions."_

_"That's great to hear, Eita. Thank you for this."_

_"No problem, Commander."_

_"You can just call me Kita or something."_

_"Nah I don't think I will."_

_Semi twisted on his heel and strutted out._

_Kita looked towards the papers on his desk, names, and data like age, height, and weight -- all typed neatly_

_This is going to be interesting, Kita thought._

_It was now the first day of training for the new recruits._

_Only about half of them showed up -- much to Kita's surprise._

_In the crowd of people, Kita spots a head of pee-yellow hair and it's associated face_

_Yikes._

_"Alright, roll call!"_

_Kita went through the names on the sheet, calling out "Atsumu Miya"_

_And the yellow-haired twin presents himself_

_Then "Osamu Miya" and then finally "Rintarou Suna"_

_'Quite unique, aren't they'_

_He looks over slightly, the same face but this time with a dark gray_

_'Okay, so we have twins...'_

_And then one last glance over to a man with hooded eyes huddled close to the twins_

_'That must be their friend.'_

_The twins looked to be about 6'1" at the least_

_And the middle-parted hair friend seemed to tower a few inches over._

_As the training progressed, the group of three showed themselves to be extremely skilled._

_Suna was extremely fast, dodging and weaving with great swiftness and finesse_

_Osamu was very coordinated and calculated, always leaving himself space to make a plan of attack_

_And Atsumu -- no doubt could throw extremely powerful attacks_

_It was clear that the group of three were destined to be something much greater_

_And greater did they become_

_Under Kita's pilot training, the group became exponentially powerful, able to rival even some of the strongest pilots_

_Weirdly enough, Kita found himself having a strange attraction to Atsumu_

_His voice was crisp, and he talked with a particular rasp and smoothness_

_Kita took extra attention to Atsumu -- basically helping him more than he helped the other two_

_It was a foreign feeling to Kita, but he just let it happen_

_'It's dangerous to get attached in this line of occupation.'_

_'I should keep him away. I can't risk the hurt of losing him.'_

_And keep him away he did, always pushing him aside in the hopes of stifling what he felt for Atsumu._

_He thought it would work, but he began to fall deeper and deeper_

_'God. This can't be happening. I told myself not to get attached. And what did I do? Get attached. My dumbass."_

_Despite this, he decided to keep Atsumu at arm's length, hoping desperately that he gets over this as soon as he can._

_'I don't want us to have more, I don't want to have to choose_

_But I fear that the more of each other we have_

_The more of each other we will lose_

_Reminiscent of a love that had once flew_

_But I can't be the cause of the anguish and despair_

_That inevitable loss will lay upon you_

_Maybe it's selfish, I don't know_

_I'm scared, terrified, that maybe if we blossomed_

_That I would disappoint myself come the weeping of the skies of early May_

_That one of us would be ripped from our shared stem_

_And the other will wilt away'_

"Jesus Osamu! Chill out!" the blonde twin yelled out.

"I won't fucking chill out Atsumu! This might be one of our most dangerous missions ever! What the hell was going through your head?"

"Well maybe because I have a fucking heart, Osamu! All you care about is yourself! There're kids dying and families being torn apart and you want to fantasize about retiring and living a peaceful life? You're heartless!" screamed out, cracking voice rolling off the walls of their shared room.

"You don't think I fucking know that? I only ever wanted the best life for us Atsumu. I want you to live a better life, I want Sunarin to live a better life! I want us three to end up happy, okay! I bust my ass off here to make sure that us three get out of the Foxes retired and alive!" 

"Well maybe we should've thought about that before joining a fucking mercenary group, Samu! We could die at every fucking corner we turn, did'ja ever think about that? I knew that this was a dangerous thing, but what worth do I get out of life if I can't do something that will leave a good impression on this damned Frotier? Oh wait. Don't answer that. All you know is me, me, me! Think about what this group was made for in the first place. Think about why we work so closely with the Militia. The Foxes aren't just some stepping stone. It means something."

"And now you want to say that I'm selfish. Everything I've ever done was for you and Sunarin. But I can tell with your blatant disregard for your own life that you never cared about all the shit I've done for you."

Suna is listening intently. _This isn't just some brother's quarrel anymore... they're actively tearing their relationship apart. What the hell? It's never been this bad before._

"Fuck Atsumu. You never cared did you? I bust my ass off and sacrifice everything to make sure you get through this, and you just want to throw it away with this mission. Maybe you're the selfish one here. I do all this for you and you don't give anything back."

"Osamu I-" Atsumu tries to retaliate.

"Shut up, Atsumu I-"

_Don't say it Osamu._

"I fucking hate you." his voice reverberated, bouncing off the blank white walls of their room. 

_Fuck._

A terrible silence settled in the wake of the hurricane that was Osamu's snapping point. Suna's eyes shot open and the air conditioning was the only sound that was generated. The sound and lack thereof was deafening, eating up all parties in the room with a harsh tension. 

Tears well up in Atsumu's eyes. This isn't the result of just some emotional little outburst. Osamu had completely torn him down. This wasn't just some argument anymore. This was a clash worthy of history books. Two blazing personalities, rooted in different beliefs. They had fully snapped.

A low voice breaks the silence, Osamu and Suna whipping their heads up to see Atsumu's head hung, eyes parallel to the floor. "I- If that's what you th- think. I-" Atsumu chokes. His throat clenches up and he turns to leave, small defeated steps to the door, "I- I'm so s- sorry. I'mma go to Rin's room for now. Sh- Shinsuke will give you all the mission details."

The door slams in Osamu's face. The slight trickling of water from Atsumu's eyes pepper the ground in his wake, drops of pure disappoint -- whether it be in himself or towards Osamu, no one knew. No one would ever know. Those tears were for Atsumu to keep, and for Osamu to bare witness.

"Did I just-"

"Yeah, you fucking just. Dumbass." snarled Suna.

 _In all their arguments, I don't think I've ever heard anyone of them say they hated each other,_ Suna thought.

Osamu's mind was running wild. He covered his wide-opened mouth with his hands, in disbelief of what he had just said. He quickly pushes the door open, bursting out into the hallway of the facility they were stationed in.

"Atsumu, wait. Please!" he yells out desperately.

But the blonde-haired boy was gone. Another voice popped out from behind him.

"He's left, Osamu. Just give him time. What you said was completely fucked up." said Suna, who had watched the whole ordeal from start to bitter end.

"I know I fucked up. I didn't mean any of it. I'm a shitty person, aren't I? I shouldn't have said any of that."

"Calm down. He needs space, and obviously so do you. I'll just crash here so that he can have the room to himself for a while."

"Alright."

The next morning, Osamu woke up with a jump. He and Suna were supposed to be meeting with Kita after breakfast, to discuss the details of the mission. Osamu didn't know much besides the danger level, and he wished he didn't have to know. All that filled his mind was his fight with Atsumu. 

_I fucking hate you._

"God I am so fucking stupid." Osamu groaned into his pillow.

" _Ahhhhh._ Yes, you are." Suna yawned as he stretched his limbs out across his-- Atsumu's-- bed.

"Don't rub it in."

"Hurry up. We still have to get breakfast and we're supposed to meet Kita-san in an hour." Suna ushered.

" _Ugh._ Fine."

As they were walking down to the cafeteria, Osamu's mind was still racing. _What if Atsumu is there? What do I say? How do I even face him? I shouldn't have agreed to go get breakfast. I am so stupid._

"Hey, dumbass. Don't be so tense. You and Atsumu might have had your biggest fight, but both of you are emotionally capable enough of handling things fine for the time being. Just give him space and don't clam up if he approaches you."

"Alright. Thanks."

Suna always knew the right thing to say, even if it was snarky and rude. It was endearing to Osamu, how a portrayal of words in such a mean way could give him comfort. It was intriguing. It was like he knew Atsumu and Osamu like the back of his hand -- not that he didn't, he was just amazingly perceptive. 

It had felt just like yesterday to Osamu when he and Atsumu had found Suna and had him join their little group.

_It was the first day of Junior High and Suna was definitely scared._

_He had just moved into the Frontier after leaving his life behind in the Core Systems._

_He knew no one, no one knew him -- and he was basically alone aside from his parents._

_Even if he were scared, he didn't necessarily make himself presentable._

_He_ _made his eyes even more uninterested than they usually looked,_

_Thin slits of white and a green iris holding seemingly no emotion._

_'Maybe it would be nice if someone actually came up to me' He thought._

_He never liked being alone, despite coming off as intimidating._

_He always preferred having friends or just people beside him,_

_Which was why leaving the Core Systems was hard for him._

_He would be leaving everything that he had ever known,_

_And all the support he got from having friends._

_He could only just hope to emulate that kind of life in the Frontier._

_And so, like any other normal human who was alone at school,_

_He decided to ditch the main eating area and went to the library._

_He had picked up a book about Frontier History,_

_Reading through how the systems were colonized and political disputes -- all the boring stuff._

_He was mid-slurp on a tangle of noodles his mom packed for lunch when two voices rang through the library._

_'What the hell' Suna thought. 'This is a library, right? Unless I read the sign wrong...'_

_"Samu you're so dumb! We could be playing volleyball on the playground right now and you wanna get a book?"_

_"Ugh be quiet Tsumu! Just go and I'll meet you there."_

_"Fine, I'll see you there then. Be quick."_

_The brown-haired boy left and now only that 'Samu' boy -- who also had brown hair -- remained._

_He tried looking through the History isle, looking intently before letting out a groan._

_He then looks over towards Suna's direction, before grinning happily and running over._

_"Hey! You! What're ya doing by yourself?" he asked with a big smile._

_"Oh. I'm uh- I'm new here," answered Suna._

_"I'm Osamu! Who are you?"_

_"Uh, my names Suna Rintarou."_

_Osamu then looks down at the book that Suna was reading_

_"Oh! That was the book I was looking for! Do you like history too, Suna-kun?"_

_Suna looked at Osamu apprehensively. "I guess it's pretty cool, isn't it."_

_"Hell yeah, it is!" Osamu yelled. He immediately covered his mouth, with a defeated 'sorry'._

_"Say what! We can just talk here until you finish lunch and then we can go and meet my brother."_

_'Hm. So that was his brother.' he thought._

_"So you two are twins?"_

_"Yeah. His name is Atsumu. He likes to call himself the pretty twin but I think that's a big lie." says Osamu with a small chuckle_

_They continue to talk about any and everything_

_Suna's weird obsession with foxes -- which is reciprocated by Osamu, oddly enough_

_Or how Osamu has a huge addiction to Onigiri and that his favorite fish is Tuna_

_Suna disagrees with that one, however. "Seafood? Ew!" he yelled._

_"It's not gross, Suna-kun! It's delicious!" Osamu retaliates, pouting and turning his head away._

_When Suna finishes his noodles, he and Osamu venture out._

_Immediately their senses are flooded with the smell of cafeteria food, joyous screams of kids, solar heat, and baby blue skies._

_Osamu takes a deep breath in, and with a childlike effervescence and small hop, he says "Let's go find my brother Suna-kun!",_

_To which Suna nods his head with anticipatory excitement._

_They run across the playground until Osamu spots his brother on a volleyball court and they change directions_

_"Finally ya made it, Samu!" Atsumu yelled_

_"Tch. Better late than never, okay?" Osamu retaliated_

_"Oh? Who's this fella?" Atsumu said, gesturing to Suna._

_"Oh uh- he- he's-"_

_"I'm Suna Rintarou. Nice to meet you Atsumu."_

_"Nice to meet you too, Suna-kun."_

_Osamu felt himself get hit with a tinge of embarrassment after stumbling so much and then jealousy after seeing Atsumu introduce himself_

_"D'ya know how to play volleyball, Suna-kun?"_

_"Yeah. I was a middle blocker back in the Core Systems."_

_"Woah! That means you can spike hard, huh?" Atsumu queried._

_"Yeah," he replied, a smug smile streaking across his face._

_After having played volleyball for the duration of lunch break, the twins were talking with Suna._

_"Will you play with us again tomorrow, Suna-kun?" said Atsumu._

_"Yes, if that's what you want. I know I want to."_

_"Of course we want you to!" said Osamu loudly. He took notice of this, his cheek dusting light pink and he turns away_

_"Alright. Cool." Suna says as he turns on his heel and leaves._

_Once he's out of earshot, Atsumu begins to tease Osamu._

_"Haha, you have a little crush don't you, Sam-Sam?"_

_"Shut up Tsumu! Stop!"_

_"Samu and Suna-kun sitting in a tree~"_

_"Tsumu just be quiet already!" You're so embarrassing."_

_"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

_"I'm gonna slap you." Osamu threatened with a scowl and a harsh red tint on his face._

_And oh did Suna come to play during every lunch break._

_He would come to the court every lunch, Osamu even going off sometimes to find him while Atsumu stayed_

_Eventually, the three boys became inseparable_

_Suna was as much as family to the twins and remained friends even through the entirety of high school._

_Once high school was over, they had come to the unanimous decision to join the Foxes._

_They were bonded to one another forever, Osamu taking a more personal interest to Suna._

Once they had arrived to the cafeteria, Osamu was near insanity as his anxiety rose higher and higher. He really didn't want to have to talk to Atsumu -- or see him for that matter. He couldn't face Atsumu after what he said. It was entirely too ruthless, and it wasn't even of any truth. But Atsumu didn't know that. He had thought that Osamu was telling the truth.

Osamu grabbed a tray, following the line of people as they snaked along past the people handing out food from the kitchen. He followed along like a sheep being herded by wolves, Suna trailing right behind him. Osamu then sees a person that leaves the line after having gotten their food, their tray lacking in any sort of nourishment. Panning his vision upwards, he catches the distinct pale yellow locks and the deep brown undercut that belonged to his brother, who just so happened to whip his head around and make eye contact with Osamu. They held each other's gazes for a split second, in which Osamu opened his eyes in surprise and Atsumu averting his eyes, dropping his head, and then making his way out of the cafeteria to the courtyard.

"Gods, Sunarin. I fucked this up really bad didn't I?" Osamu said with a crack in his voice.

"Yeah, you did. I haven't seen him this sad in my life."

Osamu then collected his food and sat down at a table with Suna. It was a sad heap of gooey and disgusting mashed potatoes, gloomy and tasteless -- it might as well have been nothing. He just sloshed it around on his plate with his plastic spork, playing around with it in all its disgusting glory. It's like his mind had been transcribed and translated into a portion of food.

"You gonna eat that? Or will I?" Suna queried.

"You can have it. I don't think I'm hungry."

"Wow. Not even the great food guzzler Osamu is hungry these mornings." And he was right. Osamu was an insanely huge eater, able to pack away what seemed like pounds and pounds of food in one sitting. Bonus points if it were onigiri. However, this morning was quite different. Osamu was able to stomach a few bites of eggs and bacon, and even a small spoonful of the gods awful mashed potatoes, but on other days he would have been able to consume two whole trays -- mashed potatoes included.

"Please. It's not the time, Sunarin." 

"Okay fine. We're going straight to Kita-san immediately right after this though." Suna mentioned.

"Alright just eat faster."

And eat faster Suna did. After a five minute period of disgusting sounds of Suna gobbling up the mashed depression, he stood up and placed the tray on top of the trash can. 

"Gross. How can you just eat that?" Osamu asked with a grim expression.

"Food is food, Samu. I thought you'd understand." Suna responded as his face fell dramatically. "Anyways we need to get going we're like five minutes late."

Once they had hurriedly stumbled over to Kita's office, Osamu knocked gently.

"Come in." 

Osamu and Suna shuffled inside sheepishly.

"Sorry for being late, Kita-san-" 

"I think that is the least of our worries right now, Osamu. Why the fuck did I get a call from Atsumu saying that _'I think Osamu hates me'_ while crying uncontrollably? What the hell did you manage to do?"

"He was being stupid," said Suna bluntly.

"Yeah, that. I kinda said that I hated him."

"Wow, you _are_ dumb, Osamu. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?" Kita snarled.

"Can we stop rubbing this in? I know I'm a fucking bad brother. Let's just get to the mission details. Please." Osamu begged.

"Fine. The mission should be in a couple of days. You guys will be going to Hestia in this system, and infiltrate an IMC research facility. There, you will collect some information about some new IMC technology that Militia spies have heard about. You will then be transported to Hyperion, where you will be rendezvousing with Captain Oikawa Tooru and Captain Iwaizumi Hajime from the Militia SRS. You will then exchange any information with them, and then await orders. Make sure your titans are in top form and ready for combat. Is this all clear to you two?"

"Affirmative, Kita-san," said Suna and Osamu in unison. 

"Osamu, I will send you maps of the area around the IMC facility and blueprints of its interior so that you know where you guys need to go. I've tried researching what kind of defenses surround the facility, but I wasn't able to find much. Please take that into consideration."

"Affirmative, Kita-san. I will be going now." Osamu mumbled, before shuffling out of his office with his head hung low, Suna following behind him like his owner.

"I will be taking my leave as well, Kita-san, thank you." And the door shut behind him.

When Osamu and Suna had gotten back to their room (which was actually Atsumu and Osamu's room), Osamu sat down at his desk with a heavy sigh. He took his computer and booted it up, the only sounds in the room just the ambiance of the air conditioning system, clicks of a mouse, and the clatters of typing down on a keyboard. The silence was deafening, and Osamu could feel Suna's eyes burning into the back of his graphite-silver hair.

"Just say what you wanna say, Sunarin," he said flatly.

"I'm just a bit worried. The way things have been going, I don't think our chemistry is gonna be good out there. I mean, you and Atsumu have cut off everything and he's also staying away from me. Do you think we're gonna li-"

"Don't talk like that. I'll make a plan that'll get the three of us out alive. I know Atsumu doesn't want anything to do with me right now, but after the mission, I will make it up to him. I have to." Osamu interrupted with a certain rasp to his words as he talked about the seemingly long-gone brother.

Osamu wasn't even sure if he could go through with that promise, as he was also very scared of the near future. Their team was basically in shambles and all the other pilots in the organization were out on their own missions. It was only the three of them, or rather the remnants of their connection after the wedge that Osamu had managed to cut into it. How could he even make a plan? How could he even talk to Atsumu?

Then, he receives a notification on his device, reading " _From Dumbass brother"_. A loud _ding_ sounded through the room and his heart felt like it had just skipped several beats, quivering erratically as it tried to gripe at the new message from the estranged sibling.

"You should probably answer that, huh?" called out Suna from across the room.

"What the hell do I even say?" responded the gray-haired boy.

"Why don't you open the message first, dummy." 

"You-- alright." 

With a huff, Osamu opened the message.

_"Hey big bro, I know that you kinda hate me right now-- or forever, idk."_

_That's not true, Atsumu._ Osamu thought.

_"Shinsuke told me that he told u all the details. send over the plans if u want, i understand if u don't wanna. i also just need some time rn so like only talk to me if its for the mission alright. thats if u ever plan on talking to me again. are u even gonna open this? i hope i can make it up to you or whatever."_

"Sunarin get over here and help me I don't even know how to respond to this. What the hell do I even do?"

Suna shuffles over shirtless, interrupted in the middle of his changing by Osamu's call. The iron-haired man blushed fervently at the display of skin and muscle, opting to turn his attention to the screen in front of him. The shirtless one then leans his head over Osamu's shoulder, head hovering beside Osamu's while his eyes stayed intent on interpreting what the screen had been emitting, sharp jawline cutting through Osamu's vision like a dagger through soft flesh. He blushed even harder at the proximity, eyebrows knitted in disapproval of the audacity of the man leaning beside him.

"I know ya like what you see, Samu, but let's get back to the topic." Suna teased.

"Shut up. Literally shut up-- like just stop talking" Osamu barked, still sporting a tinge of pink, to which the fox-eyed man next to him giggled softly.

"I think you should say that you understand and that you'll send over the plans anyways. I don't think he could ever despise you. Don't overthink it, alright? You have enough on your plate as is. Take care of yourself, Osamu." Suna spoke softly, an endearing and warm tone distinctive to his usual monotony and disinterest.

"A- alright." Osamu stammered in response.

Once Suna had wandered off, Osamu could finally let out a breath he had been holding for what felt like a century at that point. He was now able to conspire on a plan to get them out of there safely while doing the mission effectively. It had been a grueling ten hours before he even got a good plan in, Suna picking up lunch from the cafeteria for him halfway and then dinner just several hours later.

Go in through the southern bend of the canyon, where there was ample cover for the three to use-- a large thicket of green forest. Through the south end was also a discreet opening that Suna could go through in order to sneak around and kill off any main threats. After the facility is alarmed of their presence, the twins will come out and deal with threats along the outside, and then join Suna on the inside of the building, outside of it's testing and data storage wings. Once they've extracted all the information, they will embark their titans and head over to a rendezvous point where they would be picked up by a dropship controlled by Aran Ojiro. They will then be flown to Hyperion where they will rendezvous with Captain Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

He began typing once more, the room resuming to the same ambiance as before-- air conditioning, typing, clicks-- the usual, but this time, a certain comfort filled the room as Osamu typed away and Suna lounged on what would be considered Atsumu's bed.

_"Hey, tsumu i get it if u wanna stay away for a while. ill send u the plans anyways. they're attached to this message."_

Osamu stared longingly at the name 'tsumu', face somber as he thought about what his brother was feeling. Sure they got into big fights, but neither of them expected to hear what came out of one's unfiltered mouth just the day prior. As time passed, Osamu began to ponder on the question that Suna had not completed earlier that day. _What if we don't come out alive?_

He looked out of his window. It was raining by this point, the blinding lights of the city skyline pulsating in a sparkling trance, like urban galaxies in the background. Every array of yellow, red, and white all morphing into a human-made universe before his eyes, forming constellations upon constellations that marked the human imprint among the now otherwise harrowingly dark landscape. Right in front of him were the hundreds of water droplets that settled themselves upon the chilled transparency of the window that separated Osamu from the outside. The city beneath him glinted through each of the small orbs, lining them in streaks of liquid gold and silver. The marbles of water were replaced continuously by the hypnotic repetition of the dark clouds releasing its tears. A drop, and another, and another. Light pitter-pattering song of the rain thumped upon the metallic roofing of the facility, the cold emanating from the window. Osamu was enamored by the sight in front of him; watching how the water cascaded down the window when they seemed to have gotten just a little too large for adhesion to keep them in place but within seconds, more water situated itself in the barren gaps caused by them. The cycle was alluring, the constant trickle of water only to be replaced and then cleared again by more water; like a siren of nature keeping Osamu in and tuning everything else out.

It had felt like eons until someone was able to snap him out of it.

"Oi, Osamu. Get some rest. The mission's the day after tomorrow. Can't have our main strategist starved of sleep now can we?"

"Fine, fine. I'll go to bed or whatever," he said plainly. "How long was I just staring out the window like that?" he queried.

"I dunno. Maybe 45 minutes? An hour? I didn't really keep track. I don't understand how you could be so addicted to water, though."

"Nuh-uh we are not questioning my interests when I saw you looking at fucking turtles on your phone." Osamu attacked.

"That was one time! It's not even that bad." retaliated Suna, who dropped his posture and glared at Osamu.

"Whatever."

Osamu then walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror was always weird for him. It was creepy staring at his reflection, knowing that he still saw it living and breathing independently and moving with a mind of its own in the form of Atsumu. It was like staring his own sibling in the eye. Osamu tried to avoid keeping eye contact with his reflection for longer than necessary. However, this time around, he stared fondly into the mirror reflection. Atsumu could've been such an annoyance and nuisance all the time but Osamu would be lying if he said he didn't miss seeing his twin. This is the longest they've never talked, even their last biggest argument they couldn't stay away from each other for more than six hours. After staring at the reflection for what seemed like minutes, he started to grow unsettled by it as mirrors usually did. In an attempt to escape the haunting presence of his twin in the mirror, he brushed his teeth -- taking special attention to all the corners and crevasses, which started happening after a childhood incident where he had eight cavities. He splashed cold water upon his supple and lightly tanned skin, the crispness prickling at his pores as he felt the electric rush of a chill running through his nerves. Patting his face dry with a special delicateness, he shrugged off his normal day-to-day clothes, observing his toned and prominent muscles, which he remained baffled by due to his relentless diet. Eyeing the clothes settled on the bathroom counter, he opted for an ensemble woven with light cotton fibers that hugged his body and extremities lightly. 

Settling into the soft protection that his mattress offered, Osamu decided that he just didn't have the brain capacity to keep himself awake by overthinking that night. Reaching out, he stretched for the light switch and flickered it off, the room being engulfed in darkness aside from the soft lights of the city in the distance pouring through the cracks in the closed curtain of the shared room. Suna's light snoring could be heard from across the room and combined with the rain dancing on the roof, had lulled Osamu into his own rest.

A loud bump and subsequent wincing awoke Osamu. Blurrily, his eyes saw a figure bending down to the floor holding on to their foot. Osamu's eyebrows creased in and he brought his hands up to his eyes to rub them.

"Sunarin what the fuck happened?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"I fucking stubbed my toe on the bed! Stupid beds," he snarled towards the support that violated his right pinky-toe.

"Haaahh. Eat shit." Osamu drunkenly giggled.

"Literally shut up. Also, get up we have to go check if our titans are in top condition."

"Make me," Osamu demanded. His eyes shot open and he covered his mouth, a light scarlet producing a soft gradient upon his cheekbones, which thankfully went unnoticed by Suna.

Suna laughed at this, "In your dreams, dummy," and threw a pillow that ruffled Osamu's hair even more. "Make sure you brush your teeth too. Your breath smells like ass in the morning."

"Gee, thanks. Very much appreciated." Osamu deadpanned.

"Just doing my job."

"You're real annoying, ya know that?"

"Just hurry up."

Osamu then does his usual morning routine. Brush his teeth, mouthwash for a couple of minutes, and floss twice. Turn on the water, splash face, and lather on the face wash and rub in for a couple of minutes until satisfied. Then, pat the face dry with a cotton-- specifically cotton-- towel. Let the face air-dry for a few minutes and grab the sunscreen-moisturizer from off the shelves. One small pump to cover the nose, two big pumps to spread on the cheeks, one pump for the chin and mouth area, and one pump for the forehead. He then twirls out of his pajamas, opting for a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants because he was feeling quite lethargic that morning. In the end, it took about 15 minutes and the time was now 9:30 am. 

"Suna I'm ready let's go."

"Alright," Suna yells as he exits from the other bathroom located opposite of the bathroom Osamu used.

They start their walk down to the armory facility where their titans were being stored. The hallways of their residential building were still deserted, due to them waking before the scheduled breakfast time at 10 am. Their footsteps were the only sounds echoing in the hollow walkways and they fell into a comfortable rhythm and silence. When they opened the door to go outside, they were hit with an aggressively chilling wind that snaked itself into the residential building. Osamu shuddered, despite being in full-coverage clothing that gripped his body from all angles. His nose immediately became numb and he sniffled to get some feeling back into it. He then looked up, tree branches trickling with clear drops of water that splattered against the soaked concrete walkway. Small streaks of water were falling from the sky, in an orchestrated light drizzle that prickled at Osamu and Suna's skin. Underneath all this laid the sky, a blanket of pure gray that seemingly overcast the entire region in a harsh shadow. Squelches and squirts of shoes sticking and lifting from the watery concrete replaced the solid and echoing steps once heard while they were inside. The characteristic nostalgia of the scent of the rain wafted through the air, a distinct scent of moist concrete mingling with their noses. Osamu started walking closer with Suna, searching for some warmth and comfort to stay close to.

After walking for a few minutes, they made it to the doors of the armory, the building itself towering at least 30 feet, having to store and manage the condition of several titans at a time-- including the Chaos Trio's. Sliding the key into the lock, Osamu let in a large huff of air. They had already known that the door to the armory was extremely heavy and hard to open even after being unlocked, so it took a toll on Osamu's energy while Suna stood off looking at his struggle.

"You gonna stand there lookin' pretty while I struggle here? Gods, Sunarin I didn't know you could be so cruel."

"Weren't you the one that said _'I hate you!'_ to your twin brother?" Suna clapped back. "Also, you just called me pretty huh? Don't worry, I know."

"Maybe I should've just not said anything," Osamu grumbled as he pushed against the door in a futile attempt to get it open. "Jus' help me."

"Fine fine I'll help."

What happened next only Osamu could describe as cardiac arrest-inducing. Suna pushed his side against his door, facing his body towards Osamu who had also been facing Suna's way. Since Suna was a fair bit taller, Osamu was at eyes level with the other man's neck. Muscles straining and veins running down its sides and the protrusion of his Adam's Apple engrained themselves into Osamu's mind. The way his muscles tensed when he pushed up against the door, and the huffs that came through his nose and blew across the top of Osamu's head and sifting through to his scalp, and the small grunts with every push. Osamu was in a whole other world, fighting back a blush. He probably wasn't even pushing at this point, which caused him to get called out.

"Oi Osamu. Are you even pushing? Come on... if you're gonna call me over to help then at least push too." his voice, deep and smooth up near Osamu.

"O-oh yeah." and Osamu stammered and pushed against the door as well.

After a combined effort and one single and particularly powerful push, the door creaked open. Motion detectors inside flickered on the lights as the two made their way into the facility. Clacks of their boots against the floor echoed through as they made their way to their specific titans, all situated near each other in a special corridor of the warehouse labeled "High Priority". Osamu walked up to his lavishly intact Tone titan, admiring its sleek gray and black paint job. It seemed to be in good condition as of this point. Suna, meanwhile was looking over his Ronin. It was coated in strips of bronze-colored paint, with the Inarizaki Foxes logo plastered on its center. To its left sat Atsumu's large Legion-class titan. It was plastered with swishes and flicks of gold pigment, with the same logo on its hatch. However, his titan still looked run down and damaged from their previous mission.

_Fuck. He's probably hadn't ordered his titan get repaired yet. Imma have to order a repair for him._

"Alrighty then. Let's get going. I'm getting kinda hungry." Suna said bluntly, the grumble of his stomach filling the silence after the sentence.

They went to the cafeteria, arriving after five minutes of walking. Breakfast this morning was something much more appealing as opposed to the objectively disgusting and starchy mush that was somehow passed off as 'mashed potatoes'. It was a plate of steak and eggs, and just a small side of the godforsaken mashed potatoes. It was more bearable today, much, much more bearable. He made small talk with Suna and had an easy flowing conversation as they talked about the nuances of their plan, like how long Suna had to wait before going to their rendezvous point, or the weather, or the food. Anything and everything under the sun was a point of conversation. All except for one. Atsumu. Every time the conversation had steered towards Atsumu, Osamu tried desperately to deflect. Suna decided to help him move the conversation so that he wasn't so tense. 

Once they were finished, they had migrated back to the room. Osamu deflated onto his window and Suna followed suit in his own bed. The brown-haired boy had begun to snore-- aggressively. 

_Gods I won't be able to nap like this._

He sat up from where he lay upon his soft mattress, immediately missing the cushioning. Slouching his shoulders, he let out a large sigh and stood up out of the bed. He walked by towards the window, settling himself onto the windowsill. It hadn't stopped raining that whole day. In fact, it had only seemed to get worse compared to the night before. Thunder had even found its way into the systematic recycling of sounds that occupied Osamu's rather empty apartment. Rain on the windows and the roof, the harsh snoring from Suna, the muffled crackling of thunder in the distance, and the soft howling of the wind as it ruffled leaves and branches. An ambient mix of comfort and longing that felt weirdly domestic. Osamu stayed curled, back against the side of the windowsill as his eyes remained focus on the hundreds of drops studded along the gloomy backdrop against the chilled window.

Osamu's mind went any and everywhere. Thoughts of Suna and the way his features looked when they were pushing into the armory, the possible danger of their mission the next day, what's going to be on the menu for dinner that night-- not that he was planning on eating, just curious. Sometimes he thought of nothing, letting himself get dragged into the sounds of the world around him and the sight of liquid crystals rushing down the window. But in the end, his thoughts always lead down to his twin brother. 

_What's he doing right now? Watching the same, depressing sky that I see? Or maybe he's found new people. He's sociable like that. Maybe he's still sad. Fuck. How do I even apologize to him? He doesn't want anything to do with me right now._

He shook his head, releasing himself from his harsh thoughts, and turning back towards the window that fogged up lightly with each exhale.

Osamu had always had an odd fascination with water. He loved the way it flowed and moved so intricately around obstacles but looked so simple. He was enamored with the way it moved in a cycle. No single drop of water ever left a planet, always intertwined in a system that recycled it back into the world. Water never disappeared. It never leaves, it rather becomes something else. Maybe one of its three different forms. Floating away like misty steam, cascading and free-flowing like the wind through trees, or frozen in time, like glacial ice too stubborn to move from its fixture upon a land-- only ever ushered away by the warm solar kisses from his star. He couldn't call it the sun-- for that was for the Core Systems to call their star.

He might've sat there the whole day, transfixed by the stormy spectacle unraveling before his eyes, the growing eventide swallowing up the sky. The same city lights came to conquer their thrones as they usually did when the sky fell into oblivion. He hadn't even noticed the sudden stop of Suna's snores as the man waddled out of his bed, or the commotion he caused as he changed clothes, or the yell he let out once he was alerting Osamu that he was going to leave and only receiving a grunt in return. What had fully pulled his attention away was a gentle shake of his shoulders.

"Hey, Osamu! Hey! You done spacing out yet?" he exclaimed with a raised voice.

Osamu jolted at the sudden contact and voice. "Gods, Sunarin. Ya scared me. Don't do that. Also yes. I'm done." he responded.

"Alright cool. I picked up some dinner in case you wanted some."

"What did you get?"

"Ah. Just a couple of tuna onigiri. You looked kinda sad looking out the window so I decided I'd get your 'comfort food' or whatever."

The gray-haired boy cracked a small smile. _Had Suna really kept me in mind this whole time? Maybe he also-- no. He just sees you as a friend, Osamu. Don't be dumb. He probably won't ever like you back._

"Also, take a shower after you eat, Osamu. You smell like a disaster." Suna yapped.

"Fine. Only because I want to."

Begrudgingly, he stood up from the windowsill, making his way to the small package on the table. He pushed open the box, two warm tuna onigiri, steam wafting into the air. He took one in his hands. It was warm, but not hot enough to physically burn his fingers. Sinking his teeth into the riceball, he let out an ungodly groan. Suna must have heard it because a distinct _"Control your damn food moans you animal!"_ came from the other side of the room. Osamu continued to engorge on the food that was brought to him. Once he was finished, he let out a small burp and drank some ice-cold water from his fox mug that he got while visiting the inner city.

He then took a shower, doing his night routine during it, and relaxing himself as he was pelted by the warm embrace of the water. Oral hygiene and then skincare-- the usual for every night. Dry his hair, get in pajamas, settle in bed, reach over to flicker on the lights, and the quick 'goodnight' to Suna who grunted in response. Once he was done with all that, he finally had the time to lay in bed and think. Go through the plans once more, think about the onigiri-for-dinner enacted by Suna, or just simply nothing. The jumbled mess brewed in his brain until the soft chorus of the rain upon the roof shepherded him into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally supposed to have a whole other part to it, but I decided to save it and split it into 2 chapters. might be able to release the next part soon as its own chapter tho.


	5. Graveyard Canyons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It suddenly felt as if they were kids again, Osamu convinced that Atsumu was just bathing in the sweet vernal sunlight underneath a baby blue empyrean kingdom, dotted with cotton clouds. His face still retained the fat of childhood and innocence, eyes closed and blissfully unaware of the world around that encapsulated them in their own heaven-- hair and face red from all the flowers they played around with, which they always did together as small and unknowing children. He looked calm and at peace, the same tranquility that Osamu had so seen so vividly as a kid, watching Atsumu bask. The same tranquility that he yearned to see so badly just once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit this is two days past due LMAO yikes

Osamu cracked his eyes open with struggle as the constant high pitched ringing of two alarms filled the apartment. He looked over to the curtains, surprised to see that there was no light streaming through at all-- no sunlight or the associated warmth that came with it. Yet another day of rain, more water, more desolation. Laying his head into his mattress, Osamu let out a loud and low groan. Voice grumbly and rough as he threw a pillow towards the alarm system in a desperate attempt to soothe its screams. When he notices that it is still letting out the same string of rings, he sighs and stands up, walking over to the device with a slouch in his shoulders and smacking it until it turned off. Whether he turned it off or actually just broke it? No clear answer.

"Wow... someone's grumpy this morning." Suna giggled as he watched Osamu's dramatic interaction with the poor alarm clock.

"I really don't get how you deal with those ugly demonic alarms so well." responded the gray-haired boy, who's hair was sticking up in several directions.

"You should probably get yourself fixed up. I woke a little earlier so I could get ready and avoid the alarms."

" _Agh._ Alright." 

Rolling off his bed with a sigh, Osamu trod over to the bathroom in heavy steps in order to get through with his morning routine. It was the same thing, as usual, oral hygiene and then skincare and then getting dressed. On mission days, however, Osamu would take special attention to every portion of his morning routine. Whether it be brushing his teeth for just a minute longer or doing another round of flossing, Osamu was adamant about taking care of his body especially on mission days. The thought of him not being able to do his usual routines for days at a time was scary to him. Breaking the usual routine of things always had him somewhat at edge.

Walking out in his underwear, Osamu felt the cool apartment air coat his skin and jolt him back into reality. He headed for his wardrobe, which was placated behind the head of his bed. It opened with an eerie creaking noise and revealed his combat pilot uniform-- suit and helmet in all its glory. The uniform was decorated much like his titan, splotches of gray metallic camouflage printed around the dark fabric, and an Inarizaki Foxes pin embroidered into the left chest pocket that also had 'M. Osamu' stitched in. He also took out his undergarments that the pilot suit would go over-- a navy blue long sleeve and thin, black leather pants. Fitting them on, Suna calls out from his side of the room.

" _Oi Osamu! Hurry up! You should've woken up earlier!"_

Osamu yelled back a loud "I'm almost done! Chill the fuck out!" in retaliation.

" _I'mma just go now! Just catch up or something!"_

Quickly, Osamu jumped into his pilot suit. _God Sunarin you're so damn annoying._ Stumbling on his combat boots and helmet in hand, Osamu tumbled out of their apartment, the door locking behind him. After stabilizing himself, he caught up with Suna who giggled at the sight of a frantic Osamu. 

"Ya'know I wouldn't actually leave you behind, right?" Suna said as he laughed wholly.

"Just had to make sure, stupid." Osamu snapped back.

"Feisty this morning? I must've struck a nerve on that one." attacked the middle-parted hair boy as he let out a dramatic pout.

" _Ugh._ And you're just extra annoying this morning. Literally, stop." 

"'M just teasing... You're cute when you're mad." For the gray Miya, however, this wasn't just a joke. As he heard those words come out of Suna's mouth, he immediately flushed and turned his head away. He knew Suna was just joking around.

_Should I act mad more? Or?_

"Let's just hurry up," Osamu mumbled. Then it hit him. He would be seeing Atsumu and have to talk with him. Immediately tensing up, he also felt his hands get clammy and his eyes knitted themselves in a pattern of anxiety and stress. He began to tap on the top of his helmet-- one of the telltale signs that something's bothering him. The harsher and quicker the taps, the more dire his situation is. As of this point, Osamu was tapping quickly with three fingers, each tap producing a substantial _'_ _thud!'_ as thoughts of the worst ran through his head.

Suna took notice of this, and immediately knew it ran deeper than just him playful teasing. "Yo, Osamu. Are you good?" he queried with a raise in his voice at the end.

"I'm just kinda... scared? I dunno. I don't think I'm ready to face Atsumu yet." He said in a small voice.

Immediately, Suna's first instinct was to comfort. Seeing Osamu so defeated was terrifying, knowing that Osamu is usually the more sensible and stoic twin. "Don't worry about it. I am fully sure that both you and Atsumu are mature enough to put this behind for the time being, or at least I hope you are. Listen, Osamu. I don't think Atsumu could hate you even after all the shit you said. Don't overthink it, alright?"

"Mhm. Thanks."

"Yeah yeah spare the thanks for when we get out of here alive." Suna deadpanned.

 _Alive. What if we don't get out alive?_ The thought ate Osamu's mind up. He thought back to what Suna had just told him. Not to worry and that things will work out. All Osamu could do was trust Suna's words. Weirdly enough, Suna was almost always right when it came to those kinds of statements. He was never wrong when he said things would be okay in the end. Maybe because Suna was the wisest or he was secretly a psychic, Osamu couldn't decide. 

They pushed open the doors of the dormitory area and stepped onto the dark concrete that was signature to the airfield that they were stationed on. The piercingly frigid wind prickled and poked at their skin, and slithering its way into the crevices of their uniforms, and down their necks as shivers waved through their bones. The hollow click-clack of their shoes against the ground had changed too, their footsteps now sounding thick and heavy. Taking notice of a certain spacecraft in the distance, the duo ran over in a hurry. As the craft came into better view, so did the people standing by it. Nearing the aircraft, Osamu took notice of their pilot Aran Ojiro, and the head of blonde hair next to Aran that belonged to the one and only Atsumu Miya. 

Osamu's heart froze at that moment that he made eye contact, and by Atsumu's expression he could tell the same thing about his twin. They stared at each other wide-eyed, the tension in the group growing at an alarming rate. Suna and Aran take knowledge of this growing tension and attempt to dissipate it.

"Aran-san, how long will it take for us to get to the location?" Suna queried as innocently as he could.

"Well, it's in the outer area of the system so we will be going quite far. I suppose maybe an hour of space flight before we enter its atmosphere."

"Alright. Thank you, Aran-san. Can we get on now?"

Osamu and Atsumu weren't eyeing each other this time, facing away from each other in fact. They must've succumbed to the harsh tension that they had built in that short period of time. Suna began to walk in the direction of the entrance to the craft, which was in fact quite large, or at least large enough to hold in titans. The twins followed in painful silence, refusing to talk to one another. Thoughts of _'What if he hates me now'_ and _'I'll just talk later'_ running through their heads. 

_Gods this is gonna be a long, long mission._ Suna speculated as he felt the oppressive silence that emanated from the twins.

Soon enough, they found themselves sitting in the drop bay of the ship as Aran powered it on. Suna and Osamu sat on the same side, with Osamu and Atsumu trying to separate themselves as much as possible. Engines roared to life and the low rumbling of the craft shook everyone to their cores as the craft began its vertical ascent. Aran activated the space jump in the ship and in seconds it had teleported outside of the planet, allowing for everyone to look back down at Hestia in all her beautiful glory. Aran then turned on the main engines of the ship, allowing for it to cruise at a fast and steady rate. All three soldiers in the drop bay, however, wished that Aran would go faster. Silence became deafening and the ambiance of the ship's sounds suffocating. No one dared to speak a word, the feeling of walking upon a minefield where a single wrong action could cause the biggest of explosions pushed itself upon the boys. Every movement was made as if it would set off a laser wire that would cause the whole ship to implode. 

It had already been 30 minutes of space flight and the feeling of suffocation hit its peak. It was hard to even breathe in such an environment and anyone who would've hypothetically walked into the room would have also left immediately under the thick fog of insecurity and tension. The three boys stared out of their respective windows, into the pitch dark blackness of the universe around them. Not one of them even bothered to avert their eyes to another or even move for that matter. 

_How is our team already falling apart? This flight already feels like it's been going on for a millennium._ Suna thought as he tried to tune out the blaring silence that stealthily grew around the three. Like a rubber band pulled to its utmost ability to stretch, only just barely holding on, or a cup of water that is one drop away from completely spilling over its contents onto a table and drip all over the floor. They must have had to be nearing their destination at this point because Suna had recently checked and they had left about 50 minutes ago.

A voice then calls out through the room. Three heads whip in the direction of the noise, associating it with Aran's co-pilot, Akagi Michinari.

"Hey guys, we're gonna be arriving over the drop zone in about 10-ish minutes, give or take. Be ready and good luck!" yelled the co-pilot, whose effervescent personality allowed for some tension to be lifted. The rubber band not pulled as harsh, the cup of water now drained slightly.

"Yes, Akagi-san." The three replied in tight unison.

Over the span of ten minutes, the tension began to slow. The shackles placed upon the boys' bodies and the thorns wrapped around and threatening to pierce their throats loosened their holds.

The first to talk was Osamu, who still looked out the window over the planet that they were now flying in. Hera, he recalled, was the name. "So y'all went over the plans, right? Ya guys know what to do?" he questioned.

"Yeah" Atsumu and Suna replied, although Atsumu just quiet enough for everyone to hear and with a small 'all good' at the end.

"Alright cool." Osamu finalized, settling back into a light silence that wasn't nearly as strangling as 30 minutes prior.

Akagi then reemerges from the front of the craft. "Alright, boys! We're over the drop zone now!" he says as he walks over to a lever in the back of the drop bay. Tugging on the lever, the short co-pilot grunts and after a few pulls, a click is heard and the drop bay swings wide open.

The wind is now rushing into the cavity produced by the opening hatch. The three boys jolt into action, fitting on their helmets as the dropship hovers a good 50 meters from the ground. First Osamu, then Atsumu, and then finally Suna all jumping out from the now closing hatch. One by one, the three land on the ground. Osamu had told Aran beforehand to drop them off at the southern bend of the canyon that the facility was enclosed in. Immediately, the trio found themselves in a thicket of green as they dropped into a lush forest. Osamu led them down along the canyon, sticking to and using the shadows of the tree as cover.

Once the base came into view, Osamu and Atsumu stuck to the shadows and Suna kept himself hidden behind bushes. A few guards were lining the outside, but they weren't of too much worry. 

"Alright. I'll see you two in there. I'll signal when you guys can come in." Suna whispered as he pressed his cloak activator. His body and form seemingly disappeared into nothingness as his body turned transparent. All that stood in Suna's place was the ground and greenery, as light footsteps set off into the distance. The twins watched intently for a while, waiting until Suna's manifested once again into vision, and killed the line of guards who were peppered along the outside with his assault rifle. He then sneaks in through an air conditioning system from the building layout the Osamu had included in the plans. Osamu and Atsumu could only hope that Suna wouldn't be caught, however they didn't have to hope too much due to his efficiency.

The forest around the twins fell into a deep silence, the ruffling of the leaves and the songs of the many birds that flocked above their heads fell into reticence. The familiarity of the quietness in the spacecraft seeped back into their bones slowly and gradually, like a continent upon the mantle of a planet. Strain and tension reinstated itself in the sound and lack thereof, the air growing tighter and more suffocating by the second. Something in Osamu urged him to speak, his vocal cords begging for at least something to be said against the tight collar of silence that tension wrapped around his throat.

Lowly, Osamu spat out a phrase. "A- Atsumu, look. I'm sorr-" he tried to mumble out but was cut off.

"Not right now, Osamu. Save it for after the mission, okay? We can talk about this later. Let's just wait for Sunarin right now." Atsumu reasoned.

"Alright," Osamu replied. _At least we have a time period to talk things out. Ugh._ He thought as he stared intently at the facility which towered just 20 meters in front of him. _Please hurry, Sunarin,_ he begged internally.

Meanwhile, Suna was sneaking his way across the halls of the facility. The plans required that he take out guards on watch and then make his way over to the security wing in which he will shut down the security systems that surround the premises with his hacking knife. It sounded simple enough, but security both inside and outside of the facility was tighter than what Suna had expected. Weirded out by this, Suna had assumed that the facility was hiding much more than just some plans or information. _All the reason to get through this stupid shit faster, I guess._ He thought. Usually, Suna was lazier than the twins despite being the fastest and most dextrous. The job of sneaking and stealth came all too easily to him and he didn't really feel that he had to put much work in. However, the tension that he felt in the spacecraft had him on edge. He was more jittery and nervous than usual and he _knew_ this would cause problems. 

_Ugh, I can't be getting nervous right now._ Suna said to himself. _Especially when security is so tight. One_ _wrong move and I might have the whole facility on my tail,_ He monologues before turning another corner. He peeks down the hallway, a large group of guards down at the end of the hallway, which leads into a room that Suna reads out to be the security room. Pressing on his cloak activator, Suna leaves from his position and begins to move down the hallway. 10 seconds is all he has before he needs to find cover, and he spots a supply cart just halfway down the walkway. Running over as softly as possible in order to not alert the guards of his presence, Suna barely makes it over on time as he reappears into tangibility. Letting out a soft exhale, Suna overhears conversation further down.

 _"Ay bro, did you hear that? I thought I heard footsteps."_ warned the first guard.

 _"I think I heard some too but I'm not too sure. Stay on guard."_ responded the other.

 _Shit. Mistake one. Be entirely way too loud. Good job, Rintarou, you dumbass,_ Suna thought. The man was always harsh on himself when it came to missions, no matter how lazy he appeared to act or how drowsily he would act on some missions. During every mission, however, Suna always found himself being his worst yet most effective critic. No one was supposed to see him in action anyways, so his logic wandered to a zone of 'if no one sees then I'll just have to do it myself'. Ever since he made that realization, he would incessantly count all his mistakes and rant to the twins after the mission talking about how he made loud steps or rounded a corner too hastily. Sure, it was entirely too harsh even for his standards but he also knew that one misstep as an assassin would cost him his life. He had no choice but to treat every move and every shift with a particular meticulousness and criticize every mistake, no matter how small. 

Suna pulled out a grenade from his field bag, a large and grooved block filled with explosives. Hand still shaking, Suna eyed the grenade. He bit off the pin from the grenade and the countdown started. He made sure to keep the pin in his grasp to prevent it from making a commotion when it hit the floor. Suna began to space out against his own will, the nerves overtaking his body. Subconsciously, he was still counting down. He had told himself to release at two seconds, but he was just a smudge second too late. At one and a half seconds countdown, Suna fixed back into reality and with panic, he threw down the explosive down the hallway. 

_Fuck. I shouldn't have spaced out like that! Mistake two._ And a mistake he made. After hearing the harsh blast of the grenade echo off the walls, Suna still heard voices down the hallway. The voices were panicked but definitely still alive. _This is definitely worse than loud footsteps_. Suna then pressed his cloak activator once again, pulling out his assault rifle. His adrenaline spiked as he stood up and began to rush down the hallway.

Spotting the two remaining guards, Suna had gunned them down with ease. Now aware of his presence, IMC employees in the security room began to panic. Grabbing a smoke grenade and still cloaked, Suna charged further towards the room. He released the smoke grenade, which enveloped the whole security room in a blooming cloud of thick grey. More yells rang out from panicked workers and Suna barged into the room concealed by the haze that he set off. Pulling the scope of his gun to his eye, Suna was able to use heat tracking technology to see all the figures.

 _Four in total, 10 bullets in the magazine_. Suna made quick work of the first three figures, firing two well-calculated shots into each body and panning from right-to-left. The last one, however, was making a distinct call. Before Suna could fire the last two bullets he heard a desperate voice.

"IMC to JS, our facility is under attack, requesting support--" she said hurriedly before Suna was able to fire the last two shots into the back of her head. _Fuck. This is bad. They need to get in here immediately,_ Suna cognized before using his hacking knife to disable security.

Osamu and Atsumu had been waiting for a bone-chilling hour and a half after Suna had left, and their comfortable silence had been disrupted by a panicked voice.

"Osamu, Atsumu. Get in here. Now. I'll meet you down by the research wing. I'll mark your HUDs with the direction to go in."

At this message, the twins burst into action. They burst through the now cleared outside perimeter of the facility, following along the path that Suna had told them to take. Generally, the path lacked any guards and enemies due to Suna's uncanny ability to disarm an entire facility, but they had still encountered a couple of stragglers whom they dealt with relatively easily. Rounding a corner, the symbol on their HUDs began to near closer and closer, almost arriving at the research wing. As soon as they had gotten to the location, Suna had intercepted them from their right, after having made his way down from the now deserted security section. They were yet to be exposed as intruders and Osamu didn't want to take chances. 

"Okay. Let's get to the data storage." Osamu demanded hurriedly.

Suna and Atsumu followed in Osamu's direction, following him down the complex maze of hallways and corridors towards the general direction of the data storage portion of the facility. Along the way, they were able to kill any leftover guard staff who's suspicions grew after hearing the commotion from the security wing. Soon enough, they had arrived outside the data storage facility. Osamu barged in, kicking the door down with enough power to send it flying in a heap of bent metal. The three soldiers flooded in, mowing down any and all remaining staff in the room. Immediately, Suna rushed to one of the supercomputers situated in the room, while Atsumu kept watch and Osamu looked around for anything else that may be important. 

Stabbing his hacking knife into the slot on the computer, Suna was able to access several documents on the computer, and he mainly focused on a folder titled "Ark Experiments October 8127", focusing on the main subjects.

_"October 1st 8127 -- Ark Experiments_

_E_ _xperiment leaders: Shohei Fukunaga, Haruki Komi_

_\-- Supplying Ark with energy causes spatial and temporal distortions_

_\-- Able to use substantial power to dismantle items immediately using said distortions (pens, guns, anything)"_

_Fukunaga and Komi? Those names sound oddly familiar. Probably some renowned IMC scientists or whatever._ Suna thought as he continued to read.

_"October 18th 8127 -- Ark Experiments Update_

_Experiment leaders: Shohei Fukunaga, Haruki Komi_

_\-- Theorized to be able to dismantle whole planets with enough energy_

_\-- Theorized to be destroyed with nuclear explosions -- huge explosions of energy from doomed titans"_

_Dismantle whole planets? What the hell?_ Suna's eyebrows furrowed in concern. _How is this even possible?_

_"October 29th 8127 -- Ark Experiments Update 2_

_Experiment leaders: Shohei Fukunaga, Haruki Komi_

_\-- Possible weapon can be created, architecture working on 'Fold Weapon'_

_\-- Will contact Washijo of a potential new weapon against Militia and allies"_

_Shit. We have to report this immediately._ Suna then began extracting the data from the computer, storing it in his hacking knife for the time being.

At the same time, Atsumu yelled back into the room, _"Sunarin, hurry up! We need to get out quick!"_

"I know, I'm almost done extracting." Suna knew they needed to hurry. The thick smoke in the security room couldn't prevent Suna from hearing her calling for backup. They needed to get out before they were blindsided by reinforcements. The knife glowed an iridescent neon blue, indicative of its completion in extracting.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's get out and go to Aran-san's rendezvous point." Suna yelled as he ran past Atsumu. The twins followed behind him, and they winded through the labyrinth of hallways in haste to leave, shooting and destroying anyone who as much as threatened them on their way out. They burst through the exit that Osamu had planned out for them, on the other side of the facility through which they came through. Sunlight poured down on their faces, absorbing into their dark uniforms as they sprinted from the facility into the desolate canyon that lay in front of it. This portion of the canyon didn't have the same cover that the forest provided from the other side, just the occasional rock formation that provided some solace from the peering eyes of whoever may have been left alive in the facility. 

As they were running, they heard in the far distance the boisterous stomps of several titans, each step sounding just slightly closer than the last. Open and exposed to any and everything, the Chaos Trio were bound to die if they kept going. 

Osamu then called up to Aran through radio, "Aran-san, we need our titans right about now!"

"Titan dropping now," Aran responded muffled.

Each pilot then got a location of where their respective titans were to drop, dynamic symbols labeling where to go to, and a five-second counter. Osamu, Atsumu, and Suna then scrambled to their locations-- which were only several meters apart. As the countdown approached zero, the three heard the signature boom and roar of titan's dropping down into the atmosphere, and the rumbling of the ground as the titans crashed into the ground. The three pilots then proceeded to jump into their titans, gaining control of their huge robotic partners as the foreign force of titans marched through the canyon.

The three stood ready in their titans, although Osamu caught site of Atsumu's titan. It had still had some damage to it.

"Shit. I forgot to order a repair for him." Osamu chided himself from within his titan. As the foreign force moved closer, the glimmer of mustard yellow and gold paint struck their ocular systems, drowning their vision in reflections of light. Gears in Osamu's head began to clunk and shift, taking in the information ahead of him.

 _Bright gold... works with the IMC.... who the hell are they?--_ His thought process was interrupted by Suna coming through the radio.

"I think I heard one of the women in the security room calling for backup. This is probably them. She referred to them as the 'JS' though."

A lightbulb flickered on in Osamu's head. _Ah, JS._ "It's the Johzenji Squad."

Osamu remembered hearing about the Johzenji Squad. He remembered them to be one of the most brutal yet spontaneous mercenary groups on the Frontier, much like the Snakes. Headed by ex-militia pilot Terushima Yuuji-- who was probably the one in the Scorch titan that was leading the group far in front of them, the Johzenji Squad embroiled themselves in lots of underground dirty work, things like human and drug trafficking. It was absolutely disgusting, and it wasn't a surprise to any of the three that the IMC would go out of their way to hire them

 _"Well, then! Look who we have here!"_ yelled Terushima from his titan once they had gotten close enough to establish radio connections by proximity. _"The good ol' Chaos Trio! I've been wanting to kill one of ya's for a long time now!"_ He screamed out with a hefty laugh. His voice was laced with flicks of evil and threaded with a wicked childlike enthusiasm as if he derived a sick pleasure from causing pain. _How pitiful._ Osamu thought.

 _"You're all absolutely disgusting!"_ Atsumu screamed into his radio from his own titan. The boy was furious, seething with a hellish fire that flowed in lava through his every single blood vessel. Behind his titan's hatch and his helmet, his eyebrows were knitted in a heated twist of wrinkles and his teeth were pushed gritted against each other with a force enough to shatter diamonds.

 _"Ah! You're quite the feisty one! You must be Atsumu-kun, huh?"_ Terushima questioned with a slight giggle.

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

 _"All bark no bite is all I'm hearing! I'll make sure to stop that yapping fox mouth of yours! I've seen you fight before, Atsumu-kun, that 'damage' of yours isn't impressive!"_ Terushima yells with another hearty laugh.

"Then I'll show you what's damage, you little shit!" Atsumu barked back, catching himself. _God Atsumu, stop getting riled up. He's only saying this to get you mad. He's just provoking you--_

 _"Atsumu stand down! He's just tryna piss you off."_ Osamu interrupted.

"Right."

While the whole conversation had gone down, Osamu sent over a map of the canyon to Suna, who opened them up on his HUD from within his titan. Finding a flanking route, Suna departed and began running his way behind the group of titans, and none seemed to notice as they were still a bit too far off.

_"Ah well, I don't have much time here, unfortunately. Let's get this over with, alright?"_

At his words, the whole of the Johzenji squad began to fire relentlessly towards Osamu and Atsumu, who dashed in opposite directions in order to find cover behind rocks. Thermite coated splotches of ground beside them and rockets gradually tore down at the rocks that the twins found themselves hiding behind. Bullets whizzed by in haze and dust rose into the air like a thick cloud that drowned out just about every titan's vision. Rock shrapnel was flying as the mercenary group ahead of them fired blindly into the smoke as if they were hungry for more and more destruction. 

Once they had stopped to reload, Osamu signaled to Atsumu and they both jumped out from behind the rocks with a rush of adrenaline. Deploying his particle shield, to shield himself from incoming fire, Osamu threw out his titan's utility-- a sonar device that detects titans through the smoke and gives him one titan lock (which he needed three to fire his tracking rockets). His HUD then popped up with four incomplete locks, signifying that along with Terushima, there were three more titans.

 _Two more locks and then I can toss some rockets._ Osamu laughed to himself. He fired a total of six more shots, and the explosive damage from each shot gained him the rest of the locks that he needed. Each circle signifying a lock on a titan flashed from white to red, and Osamu pressed the 'fire' button, releasing volleys of rockets in multiple directions to the titans he had locked onto prior.

While they launched their counterattack, Atsumu changed his weapon from its short-range mode to long-range. Nestled beside Osamu and behind the particle wall, Atsumu fired into the smoke, bullets blasting through in a menacing flurry of metal, vision aided by Osamu's sonar locking utility.

With Osamu's rocket salvos combined with Atsumu's slugging of bullets, they were rewarded with the satisfying sounds of their titans telling them that they've 'inflicted significant amounts of damage on the intended targets'-- or as Atsumu liked to call it-- 'hitting their g-spot', which Osamu had always found absolutely disgusting.

Despite having dealt some blows to their opponents, they marched on closer as if unperturbed by the onslaught that the twins had just unleashed.

_"Osamu. They're getting closer."_

_"I know. Sunarin should be coming around any moment now."_

_"Ahhhh, that was some good damage I'll give you that, but don't think this fight is over!" Terushima yelled into his radio, "You haven't gotten rid of us yet."_

Osamu switches over to personal radio communications in order to get in contact with Suna. _"Oi, are you almost there?"_

_"Yeah, in fact, I'm about to round the corner. Be ready."_

_"Atsumu, fall back for now."_

Atsumu followed his brother's orders, dashing backward behind another set of tall, spiking rocks in the cover offered by the still settling cloud of dust that blanketed itself over the battlefield. His palms drenched in sweat, Atsumu was barely able to make it behind a rock before more bullets and lasers mowed their way through the canyon. Sounds of guns and booming footsteps of titans grew ever nearer to the twins, who were still on the defensive. If they couldn't turn the tide at this point, they wouldn't come out from the mission alive. Osamu knew this.

Right when he was about to radio Suna again, a small and malicious voice came from the radio.

 _"Didn't even see me coming, did'ja?"_ giggled Suna from inside his titan. 

The dust began to settle, and coming from behind the wall of titans approaching him was an unseen Ronin that belonged to no one but the Fox's own Suna Rintarou, sword ready to swing at any unsuspecting foes.

_"Atsumu lets go now. Sunarin's got their flank."_

As soon as he heard those words, Osamu and Atsumu jumped out from their cover, and Osamu set up yet another particle wall in order to shield him and Atsumu. From behind, Suna dragged his sword across the ground, generating a huge wave of electricity that sliced through the crust like piercing wind-- popularly known as an 'Arc Wave'. The wave intercepted the titan formation from the side, crashing through them like a tsunami of paralysis and rendering them as temporarily dysfunctional technology. While they were stunned, Osamu and Atsumu took the opportunity to fire relentlessly, Osamu firing the occasional volley of rockets when he achieves enough locks.

Their foes weren't completely defenseless, however, deploying their own shields and evading attacks with a surprising lack of effort.

_"Disperse!"_

Unexpectedly, the group of titans broke up, locking on to a specific target. One locking on to Suna, Terushima onto Osamu, and the last two on Atsumu. It was as if their goal was to separate the Chaos Trio and break them down into their elementary parts, unable to rely on each other. Each of the three now lacking some sort of skill that they derived from one another. Atsumu and Suna were now in the dark without Osamu's strong planning and wittiness. Atsumu and Osamu no longer had the opportunity to maximize their power from Suna's distraction methods, and Suna and Osamu could no longer depend on Atsumu's constant damage and firing support. Each one of the three was now teetering on the edge of life and death at this point, isolated from the other puzzle pieces that completed their perfect picture.

 _Just because we're separated doesn't mean we're weak, though._ Osamu thought. _Suna and Atsumu can deal with them perfectly. I just need to hold down the fort for myself and just hold out long enough. I just have to string out this fight and weaken Terushima._

On Suna's front, his competition was quite light. Just one titan, a Ronin model like himself. It looked quite beat up at this point. Suna could win this fight easily if his assumptions were correct. _Her titan looks pretty beat up... this should be quite easy._ He whispered to himself before running his tongue across his arid dry lip.

Suna begins his charge, titan's grip tight around his sword, and ready to release an unforgiving flurry of slashes. The enemy titan stands still for a moment, possibly planning on what to do next while Suna continues to run. He raises up his sword to its peak, tip shining in the aggressive sunlight, before coming down with a heavy force. In just the knick of time, the enemy titan is able to dodge and dash back to a safe distance.

 _Ah. She's a quick one too, eh?_ Suna chuckles to himself. _"You're not too bad, hm?"_

Through his radio, Suna hears a small giggle. A high pitched voice called out in response, _"I didn't get accepted into this group for nothing, you know?"_

_"All the more reason to take you down."_

_"As if."_

This time, it's the woman who begins her charge. She holds her sword up, slicing through the air fervently. The loud robotic clanks and stomps of metal crashing against the floor gaining on Suna's position. Her form jumps into the air, and she slashes down. Dashing forward, Suna activates his titan's phase dash. His world turns a messy painting of gray hues of paint that molded around one another, completely obscuring the titan that was about to slash him. As he rematerializes into physical existence, his foe lingers behind him, stunned by his disappearance. 

_"Ah! What?"_ Suna hears through his radio as he watches her search frantically for his titan, bewildered. 

Suna drags his sword along the floor, which crackles with an intense web of cobalt blue plasma and lightning. As he picks up the sword, the convoluted wave of pure electricity runs along the ground like a wave cresting upon a shore, inching quickly right towards her. _Didn't see that one coming, eh?_

The Arc wave makes contact, sending the woman's titan into a glitching and dysfunctional state. She yells profanities through her radio, cutting up due to the immense voltage that had just struck her right before. _"Y- you f- f- fucker!"_ She said in a mangled voice. _"I'll f- fuckin' k-kill y-you!"_

_"Ah, wait! I forgot Johzenji Ronins can't phase dash! How sad."_ Suna taunted as he sauntered his way over to her glitching titan. _"Say goodnight."_

He raised up his sword one last time, and with one fell swoop, impaled it through the enemy's hatch-- crushing the poor woman pilot inside. A loud and blood-curdling scream rang through the audio as Suna pushed the blade in. Goosebumps ran down his body at the noise of her shrill and defenseless scream as her titan wreckage fell to the ground in a heap of twisted and burnt metal. 

Suna let out a loud huff, heart racing several miles a second. The taste of dominance and a hint of iron danced along his tongue while his muscles tingled with the adrenaline-filled buzz of yet another personal victory. 

On Atsumu's end, it was quite different, having had charged up his Smart Core already due to the amounts of damage that he was able to accrue early on in the battle. As they approached Atsumu, one of them fired off a laser shot and the other released a chain of rockets, all of which were absorbed by the particle shield that Atsumu had instated around the barrel of his Gatling gun. 

_"Ah, looks like the piss twin gave up! He's not even moving!"_ declared one of the two pilots.

_"Ha! End of the road for you Fox scum."_

_"Ah, ah. Don't jump to conclusions now. Also, that shade of yellow you guys have is horribly ugly."_ Atsumu retaliated with a demented grin on his face. Pressing the core activator from inside his titan, Atsumu began to fire relentlessly. Bullet after bullet spewing out in an organized frenzy of damage. His core allowed for the bullets to hit multiple targets with dead-on accuracy, no matter where he aimed. Bullets flew along with a mind of their own, like a bunch of metal cicadas that swarmed the two unsuspecting titans. Ammo wasn't an issue either. His core allowed him to fire for as long as he needed to without the threat of having to replace his magazines. A constant flow of damage like rivers depositing sediment into the ocean, or lava from a volcano that threatened to burn everything that stood in its way.

Although his foes were able to land some damage, they could not keep foot with the absurd amounts of damage that Atsumu could produce. They were overwhelmed by the constant onslaught, despite their best attempts at defending themselves.

After just a few more seconds of dumping out blizzard-like downpours of bullets, the two foes sputtered out and exploded in a dramatic fashion. Red, orange, yellow, and wispy black engulfed Atsumu's vision as he watched the heaps of metal crash and burn in front of him.

 _"A- Aghhh!"_ from one of the two pilots came through Atsumu's radio, mangled and unclear as he screamed into his burning coffin.

_Whew. Shit. That sucks for him._

Not too far away, however, Osamu was struggling completely against Terushima, who was advancing on Osamu at an alarming rate. The gray-haired pilot was full panicking, having been pushed into a corner, and exposed with a deadly lack of cover. Osamu decided that he should just keep wearing down Terushima's titan so that Suna and Atsumu could make light work of him, but by the looks of it, Suna and Atsumu had yet to kill off their perpetrators, leaving Osamu to fend for himself.

 _Shit. My core isn't ready yet and he's getting closer._ Osamu understood the weakness of his titan and how awful it is at close quarters combat. _He can't keep getting closer_. He also knew full well the strength of Terushima's titan, which excelled in close quarters combat and generally tighter spaces. _Fuck. I'll be done for if he keeps approaching._

 _"Aw. What's this? The smart Osamu Miya couldn't even make a plan to get out?"_ Terushima teased with a deranged and maniacal chuckle.

 _Shit, Osamu! Think of something,_ Osamu pleaded to himself with the urgency of desperation. _Anything. Just make sure he can't--_

 _"End of the line~~ for you!"_ Terushima sung-screamed into his radio before leaping onto Osamu's titan, trapping them under his humongous presence. _"Always wanted to kill one of you guys!"_ his psychotic behavior was getting worse by the second. Osamu knew that he would be done for if he gave in.

 _"Agh! Get- off!"_ Osamu screamed out, struggling to wriggle his way out from the larger titan that straddled him. 

_"No can do! You die here, my good friend!"_

Terushima began to punch down on Osamu's titan, who's hands flew up to defend himself. Terushima, still trying to break through Osamu's barrier of entangled metal, was slowly pushing through. With every punch and jab, Osamu found himself deeper and deeper in trouble. Blow after blow knocked just a little more willpower out of the desperate pilot, who was now beginning to lose hope.

 _"Sunarin! Atsumu! Help me out!"_ Osamu pleaded with a cry in his voice. His body was exhausted, his muscles just short of giving up on him. Terushima also knew this. Any second now and Osamu's last line of defense would crumble to the floor and he could punch into Osamu's titan, take him out, and crush him between his mechanized fingers. Terushima fantasized of the satisfying crunch of thousands of bones being broken, or the way Osamu's eyes would pop out of his skull and blood would explode out from underneath skin when the pressure became too high. He fantasized about Osamu's tattered and shrill screams of agony piercing through the air and singing a sweet, hellish song to his ears.

And finally, Osamu's titan arms fell limp as his titan spiraled into dysfunction and wreckage, chassis havocked by the relentless pummeling offered by the titan that pinned him to his soon-to-be grave.

Osamu's eyes began to water with salty tears and grit his teeth at the very real prospects of getting crushed alive. He felt the wind rush past his face as Terushima punched through his dead titan's hatch, extracting its master from inside. He felt the cold and metallic grasp of a titan's fist wrapped snug around his body, leaving only his head peeking out like a groundhog from its burrow amongst a barren and lifeless wasteland.

 _"Someone. Anyone."_ Osamu pleaded with finality, still coming to grasp with his last seconds.

 _"Fuck, Osamu! Hang on! I just got my target off me! Hang on!"_ Suna yelled out desperately into his radio.

_"Ah! I should relish this moment! One of the Chaos Trio's very own, dying in my hold!"_

_Maybe if I string this out long enough._ Osamu speculated. _"Imagine going for the weakest link in a squad, couldn't be me! What are you? A pussy?"_ Osamu tried to taunt.

 _"Yikes! I can see what you're trying to do. Not a pretty look! Let's not string this out any further."_ Terushima growls in a low tone as his grip tightens around Osamu's body.

 _"aHGH!--"_ Osamu tried to scream, as his breath was pushed out of him forcibly. The familiar taste of iron swirled atop his taste buds and tongue running dry. His face, lips, and eyes all felt as if they were about to explode from his body as Terushima slowly tightened his torturous grip.

Osamu began to run thoughts through his now feeble mind. Nothing like a plan, however. _Atsumu, Rin. I'm sorry I have to leave you both so early._

Terushima tightened once more, taking off Osamu's helmet and tossing it aside for the whole world to see the small trickle of tears flowing down his face as his mind combed through his last words, directed to no one in particular.

_Atsumu, please forgive me. I never meant anything I said that night._

And again.

_Rin, I'm sorry I have to go. I've liked you ever since we were middle schoolers and loved you until now. I'm sorry I never told you--_

"Augh!" Osamu grunted as his thought train was rudely interrupted, colliding limply against the floor with an audible thud. The next sound he registered was the sound of metal crashing against metal, and the next moment, he was picked up from the floor and a panicked voice drowned out the cacophony of noises around him.

_"Osamu! Osamu, are you good?"_

_Ah. It's just Sunarin._ "Ah. Yeah. I'm doing alright, I think."

 _"Good."_ Suna confirmed as he rushed away from the general vicinity of the scene. As Osamu's eyes refocused, his sore eyes sought out the source of the collisions sounds just seconds prior.

What his eyes landed on stunned him. In the distance, he was able to make out Atsumu and Terushima battling in a heated flurry of kicks and punches, metal crashing upon metal and chips of debris flying from its epicenter. 

"Sunarin, we need to go help 'im. Please." 

_"No, Osamu, he's got this handled. You almost died just now. Let's focus on that."_ Suna argued, voice threaded with worry.

"Can we just get closer? Just in case?" Osamu tried to bargain.

 _"Fine."_ Suna complied, as he carried Osamu on the back of his titan to get nearer to the titanic brawl that was unfolding before them, just close enough to barely hear what they're saying, at least just outside of a nuclear ejection range. 

Atsumu was able to gain the upper hand, after having tackled Terushima's titan and releasing Osamu from its grasp. They engaged in a wrestle on the ground, rolling against the sharp rocks and hard soil of the canyon bottom. 

_"Ah, damn. Couldn't kill that gray brat!"_ Terushima yelled, _"Guess I'll just have to destroy you, pretty boy."_

 _"Oh? You think I'm pretty?"_ teased Atsumu, as he gained domination over Terushima's form, and unleashing a wall of fists. The titan underneath shielded himself just as Osamu had done just minutes earlier. 

Osamu listened intently on their conversation, hearing them talk through Suna's titan's radio system. _"That's. Why. You. Don't. Attack. My. Brother. Understood?"_ Osamu made out from the radio, each space between the words coinciding with yet another crushing punch from Atsumu. 

_'Tsumu..._

As the dominating titan moved in for the final blow, his titan malfunctioned, and its fist stopped mid-way through the punch. Indeed, Atsumu's entire titan had short-circuited and lost control. Atsumu was completely stuck in place. 

_"Agh! Fuck! Why won't you move!"_

_"Hah! Looks like someone's luck just ran out!"_ Terushima spat, as he pushed off Atsumu's dead weight from atop himself and threw him to the ground, the man sounding an audible grunt through his radio. Terushima wasted no time, immediately leaping into the air and pinning Atsumu's limp titan underneath him. Immediately, Suna jumped out from his hiding location, running as fast as he could to remove Terushima from Atsumu's titan.

_"Ah, a bit to late now, Suna Rintarou. I believe I got your precious little teammate on his last ropes here."_

_"He's not gonna die here. Not by your hands, at least."_

_"Maybe not by mine, but my dear titan might have a last few parting words."_

Suna was still running by this point, desperate to get the new dominating titan off from his teammate in fear of the possible tactics that might be pulled. His heart essentially stopped at the next 3 words that he heard from the radio.

 _"-- activate nucl-ar ejection."_

All hell broke loose within those next three seconds. Terushima himself was ejected high above his now doomed titan, flying above the canyon's walls and landing atop them, and then scurrying off into the surrounding forest and fully escaping the warzone with resistance. 

At the realization of those three words and the subsequent blinding blue glow from the core of a nuclear-exploding titan, Suna abandoned all thought of removing Terushima's titan, opting instead to escape as far as he could in order to avoid major damage. 

All that was left was Atsumu, still stuck inside his titan. If he remained in his titan, he was sure to die. With the thought of imminent death brewing in his head, he kicked open the top hatch on his still-disabled titan and scuffled out. He immediately began to run as far as he could away from the soon-to-be exploding titan, his legs burning with every sprint as he desperately tried to distance himself. 

All Osamu could do was watch. He watched Atsumu's small figure in the distance failing to make any sort of distance. His heart dropped, his mouth devoid of taste, and his ears tuned out the environment around him.

"He's not gonna make it! Sunarin please!" Osamu screamed raw.

Osamu's breathing quickened, his whole world collapsing in on himself as time slowed all around him. Terushima's titan exploded in a mushroom cloud of fire and smoke, incinerating any and everything within its immediate range, and completely incinerating Atsumu's now abandoned titan. 

It wasn't the fire or the smoke that anyone needed to worry about. It was the massively powerful shockwave that barreled towards Atsumu, gaining on him at an exponential rate. Osamu watched helplessly as Atsumu's retreating figure was picked up by the rolling wave of pure energy, carrying his brother through the air like a ragdoll. 

A strangled scream from Atsumu's radio echoed in Osamu's head-- filled with desperation and most terrifyingly of all-- fear, and cut off right when Atsumu's body made a sickening contact with the rigid walls of the canyon, which caved in at the force of Atsumu's body flying into it.

 _"ATSUMU!"_ Osamu cried out as he launched himself from Suna's titan's shoulder. His legs never carried him quicker in his life. 

_Please be okay. Please be okay. Don't leave me now, Atsumu. Please._

The monotony of his legs thudding against the rocky floor of the canyon took up Osamu's hearing, as the limp body of his brother neared his eyes. As soon as he arrived at Atsumu's figure, Osamu kneeled down. His face was knotted in a contortion of fear and anxiety. Osamu lightly grabbed his brother's torso, supporting him with his right arm. With his left, he pried off Atsumu's helmet delicately.

Atsumu's face and hair was a disheveled mess, blood leaking from Atsumu's head down his forehead and cheeks.

"Atsumu!" the gray twin screamed out.

A weak voice called back to him, "O- Osamu?" 

"Atsumu! Atsumu, please! Hang on for me. Not now. I'll get you out of here." pleaded the younger twin, voice unstable, small, and near breaking.

"O- Osamu. Y- you and I b- both know that I'm not leaving this planet alive." Atsumu said lowly and with finality. "So please-"

"No! You're coming with us! Y-you have to! You have... to. You can't..." Osamu pleaded with a choke in his words.

"I'm dying a- as we speak, 'Samu. I- it hurts all over, but p- please-" his hoarse words were interrupted by a shakier breath. "Please. Stay alive. For me. D- don't be scared. I- I L- love ya, 'Samu. See y- ya- s- soon, b- but- _hack_ n- not too soon, a- alright?" Atsumu said with a small smile, voice fading into memories forever branded upon Osamu's brain, a tear streaking down his face and mixing with the waterfall of thick red blood. 

"H- how can you be smiling at a time like th- this?" Osamu whispered as he looked at the small creases along Atsumu's cheeks that showed something of gratitude. Tears were dribbling down his cheeks at this point, trickling onto Atsumu's bloodied face.

He received pained, choked out gasps in response.

Osamu fell silent, listening intently with an absence of thoughts as he heard his brother struggling to bring air into his lungs, breathing labored and failing. He remained silent for moments as Atsumu's armored body fell limp in his embrace. He held his brother tighter, unable to even sound out the many words trapped in his throat. All he could do was yell out his name in a twisted knot of throat-ripping and raw screams, begging desperately to have his brother come back to him. Gods bless a man who's had his other half ripped away from him so cruelly.

"A- Atsumu. Please. C- come b- back. Please just wake up and tell me this is some stupid joke! Th- this isn't the time to be playing a- around, 'Tsumu. This ain't funny!"

And when the corpse failed to croak even a small response, Osamu broke.

"It should've never been you. Y- you never deserved this. Of all people. Of all fucking people! Why did it have t- to b- be you? This isn't f- fucking fair!"

Osamu fell silent once more, letting himself cry more tears of anguish, and of necessity to have Atsumu again.

"I'm sorry, Atsumu. I never meant anything I said that night. I never hated you. I c-couldn't." 

"Y'now... you, me, Sunarin. W- we were all supposed to retire and grow old, remember? S- so why?"

Osamu couldn't care if he was just talking to a lifeless corpse. He couldn't care less if he received a response or not. He wanted nothing more than to just turn back time to when they graduated high school and beg him to never, ever join the Foxes. Whether it had been for Atsumu's benefit or Osamu's own selfish need to have him by his side, that was something for solely Osamu to know.

A hand pressed against Osamu's shivering back, firm and powerful. Suna spoke to him in a low voice, "I'm sorry, Samu. We have to go."

"I don't know if I can, Sunarin. I d- don't want to leave him so early. I c- can't--" his voice cracked into a defeated and hoarse huff.

"We have to. You heard him Osamu, do it for him. Please."

"Just leave me alone for a sec, alright? Gimme some space or something. Call down A- Aran-san for extraction."

Suna nodded, leaving Osamu to mourn. He looked back at the man who lay hunched over the dead body of his long-gone blood. Guilt settled into the bottom of Suna's gut, spreading from somewhere deep and unknown.

Osamu buried his face into Atsumu's chest, slamming his fist into the rock floor beneath him, cries loud enough to shake the boundless skies and screams that echoed so loud that it could eclipse the roaring tides of change that ran through him-- wails and chokes so silently pained that the Gods reigning above could feel with him.

_It shouldn't have been you. Anyone but you. You never deserved this. What did you do to deserve this? Why... you? Why is it that people with crystal-studded hearts always shatter? Why is it that the ones who burn a will of fire always snuff out too early, and the ones withholding an iron core turn to rust? And why is it that the ones who cultivate bountiful fields wilt away?_

After minutes of shaking and unrelenting sobs, Osamu tiredly lifted his head. Atsumu's whole chest had been soaked through in an abhorrent mix of salty tears and metallic blood.

He looked over to Atsumu's face. Blood crept through his fair skin and tainted patches of his wispy summerlike lemonade hair in a dark maroon. It suddenly felt as if they were kids again, Osamu convinced that Atsumu was just bathing in the sweet vernal sunlight underneath a baby blue empyrean kingdom, dotted with cotton clouds. His face still retaining the fat of childhood and innocence, eyes closed and blissfully unaware of the world that encapsulated them in their own heaven-- hair and face red from all the flowers they played around with, as they always did together as small, unknowing children

And as he faded back into reality, he saw the gruesome sight, but Osamu couldn't help but stare into his expression. Despite being a bloody mess, he looked calm and at peace, the same tranquility that Osamu had so seen so vividly as a kid, watching Atsumu bask.

"I'm s- sorry, Tsumu. I haf'ta go now. I'll see you again right?" Osamu pleaded, voice strangled by the thorned tendrils of infantile grief, hoping to just feel a squeeze to his hand that signified that Atsumu had never left him.

_Please show me that you're still with me. A sign or something, dammit._

Osamu pressed Atsumu's body close to his, encasing his brother's body in a final embrace, before standing up and briskly retreating away. Any second longer and Osamu wouldn't have been able to leave, either.

"Suna, let's just get going. I can't be here any longer." to which Suna nodded with a solemn drop to his face, boarding his titan. Osamu scuffled onto the top, riding the titan into the general direction of their rendezvous point as he looked back to where his brother lay to rest.

They rode off to their rendezvous point, past the graveyard canyon where oh-so-much had occurred. 

When they were picked up by Aran and Akagi, Suna informed them of Atsumu's KIA, to which they responded with their own condolences, and asked to get Osamu a replacement titan. Osamu couldn't bring himself to pay attention to these sugarcoated words. His mind was abuzz with nothing in particular, inability to grasp nor to perceive. An unsettling emptiness settled somewhere indescribable, leaving him daft. There was nothing to feel, to touch.

===

Back at the Foxes headquarters, Semi had just popped into Kita's office.

"Commander, we just got a message from Michinari and Ojiro. Uh... Atsumu Miya... he--"

"Out with it, Eita."

"He's been KIA."

Kita whipped his head back around, bewildered, and confused. "I swear Eita if you're fucking with me I will have your head."

"Unless comms mistranslated, I am being serious. I'm sorry, Shinsuke-san."

"Alright, thank you. Please go," and leave did the commander's underling, leaving Kita alone in the room with the knowledge of Atsumu's death. He walked over to the window in his office. The same rain had been pouring for days at this point, and he looked out to nowhere in particular, as an odd confliction in his mind.

_Why aren't I as sad as I should be? Atsumu. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted. I'm sorry that I kept you away, and I know I'm selfish, but please understand, wherever you may be. I had to keep myself sane._

_==_

Back in the ship, now on way to Hyperion in the Fukurodani System, Osamu marinated in his thoughts. He remembered Terushima's evil laughs, the cruel taunts, and the way he scurried away from the battlefield, unaffected by any and everything that happened before him.

The way Atsumu died at his twisted hands.

_That fucker's gonna pay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a whole ass STRUGGLE to write bruh I cried hard writing it.
> 
> Also I feel like Kita's part was underdeveloped but I have my own thematic reasons for that lolll


End file.
